Dance with a stranger
by Annie Ryddle
Summary: Uno: me llamo Evans; dos: ¿no me digas que estás celoso de mi belleza? y tres: dile a Lupin que deje de decirte respuestas inteligentes para contestarme, que lo único que hace es reafirmar tu estupidez-terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.Entren y digan
1. Realidad al estilo Evans

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

**Dance with a stranger**

**Cap 1: Realidad al estilo Evans**

Ah….., el amor es….. una idiotez. Si señor, no hay nada más dañino que eso. Haces tantas tonterías por él. Incluso arriesgas la vida, solo por que un chico sepa que existes, bueno, que en realidad estas a punto de desaparecer…

Ustedes dirán que soy una amargada, pero el saber de la experiencia es invaluable. A mi madre le pasó. Ella solía ser una joven hermosa, a la que invitaban a todas las fiestas, aún siendo menor de edad. Era inocente y rápidamente la envolvieron en su mundo. Al principio solo fue por compromiso social, pero no tardo en volverse un vicio, y dar el paso a la adicción. El alcohol trasformó a una bella chica en una cualquiera. Y así fue como Petunia y yo venimos al mundo. Mamá intentó enmendar su error y trató de cambiar.

Y aquí llegó Jack; una luz de esperanza, según mi madre, pero la realidad era otra. Jack quería tener herederos, pero no a una esposa. Vino con mamá con la esperanza de arrebatarnos de su lado.

Después de tanto trabajo que le costó a mamá dejar la bebida, Jack la convenció de volver a frecuentar a sus viejos amigos y volver a las fiestas. Mamá recayó y "el lamebotas de la sociedad" Jack, nos intentó apartar de su lado, alegando que ella no era un buen ejemplo para nosotras.

Hubo juicio, pero para ese entonces mi voz podía expresar mi pensamiento. Yo opte por quedarme con mamá y ayudarla a salir del foso en el que se encontraba. Petunia, por su parte, quería evitar el contacto cualquier contacto con la borracha empedernida de mi madre,( sí, mi madre, por que de ella no era nada). Petunia se marchó con Jack y yo me quedé con mamá.

De eso ya son 7 años………………..

* * *

-Lily, Lily ¿cuándo aprenderás a no golpear a los chicos- Will regañaba a la pequeña pelirroja. William Baker era un chico, altos y delgaducho, de pensativos ojos marrones, cabellos castaños oscuros y científico de corazón.

-Lo siento Will, pero es que me estaba mirando feo-reclamó la pequeña pelirroja, delgada, medio alta y de impresionantes ojos verdes, de carácter agresivo pero leal. Presentamos a Lily Evans

¡Pero Lily-reclamó el chico¡El pobre es bizco de nacimiento!

-claro¡pero no creo que el mal de Parkinson llevara su mano a mi trasero-dijo indignada la chica

-de acuerdo-dijo Will intentando contener la risa.

-vamos, que aún tenemos que llegar a clases-el chico la timaba del brazo

-escuela-dijo Lily- la palabra más terrorífica de todo el vocabulario mundial.

-vamos-animó el chico- no es para tanto

-a no, ya verás cuando sea una reportera prestigiosa le mostraré al mundo las condiciones infrahumanas en las que nos tienen trabajando-dijo Lily

¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tenemos 6 baños para satisfacer las necesidades fisiológicas de 100 personas. Y de esos 6 baños, 2 no cierran, sin mencionar la frecuente escasez de agua en los baños..-contó la pelirroja¿quieres que siga-interpretó el silencio del chico como un "sí"- bancos incómodos donde a veces no cabes, muchas personas en espacios reducidos, material didáctico insuficiente…

¿material didáctico-will puso cara de no entender

-la falta de gises para los maestros-exclamó la pelirroja- ni siquiera a ellos los respetan…

-y lo peor de todos- dijo Lily- que acepten cualquier ser que tenga el IQ suficiente como para juntar las palabras "nenorra", "trasero", "sexo" y "alcohol" en una frase, aunque carezca de sentido.

-No son tan idiotas como los pintas- pero incluso Will dudaba de sus palabras.

-a no? Entonces dime que es eso-pregunto Lily mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la entrada de la escuela.

Al mirar, Will se encontró con una desagradable escena; Vernon, el gigantesco capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, estaba babeando el cuello de Petunia, la hermana de Lily.

-Hoy en "cuando las feromonas atacan" veremos como el inseguro macho-alfa marca a su hembra-dijo la chica con cara de corresponsal de Discovery Channel.

-Ve el lado positivo-dijo Will intentando contener la risa.

¿Tiene?

-Si, que no sólo están intercambiando babas, también bacterias-Lily tenía cara de no entender nada- bacterias MORTALES-dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

¿en serio- el rostro de la chica se iluminó de repente

-sip-

-Fantástico!

Estaban decidiendo que bacteria terminaría más lenta y dolorosamente con Petunia cuando alguien los abrazó por detrás.

-Hola mis pequeños plebeyos¿Para cuando planean el golpe de estado?

¿qué golpe-preguntó Will

¿Cuándo emprenderemos la lucha contra el mal-preguntó Annie Winfall. Ella era otra amiga de Lily y Will. La chica era pálida como una muerta, unos ojos azules muy oscuros y el pelo negrísimo, que le daban apariencia de chiflada, pero ocultaba a la alumna más aplicada de la escuela.

-si ¿cuándo degollaremos a esos opresores de la moda y las trasparencias femeninas- exclamó Annie con entusiasmo mientras blandía su regla "T".

-Trasparencias femeninas-preguntó Lily

¡Claro¿Nunca has oído de las trasparencias masculinas- pregunto la oji-azul

-noo- la mueca de asco de Lily y Will eran indescriptibles (n/a: no tengo idea de cómo describirlas) pues su imaginación, veloz y descontrolada, ya había empezado a imaginar (n/a: imaginen a un tipo godo y sudoroso, ahora imagínenlo en un traje de odalisca, bailando sensualmente la "danza de los 7 velos", lindo verdad?)

-Bueno, ahora que lo dicen, yo tampoco, pero hay cada pervertido que…-Annie decía con aire pensativo.

-Annie, cariño-dijo Lily con voz dulce¡Ya basta! O devolveré la pizza fría que desayuné.

-De acuerdo

-Bien, chicas, hay que entrar-dijo Will, mientras abrazaba (más bien arrastraba)a las chicas a la puerta.

-Bueno, es hora de que los "aprieta-nulos-traseros" hagan su trabajo-dijo Lily resignada

¿los qué-preguntó Annie

-Los bancos-aclaró el chico- a ver Lily¿por qué eres tan negativa?

-No Will, a lo que tu llamas negativo, yo lo llamo realidad- dijo Lily mientras sonreía de forma sarcástica.

-Vamos Lily, no todo es malo-repuso el chico

-no?

-no, hay algo bueno en la vida-dijo con entusiasmo Will

¿qué-preguntó Annie, quien se sorprendía de la insistencia del chico

-el amor-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-CURSI- dijeron las chicas a coro

-No, el amor es puramente bueno-dijo Will

¿Puramente bueno¡por favor Will-la chica estaba exasperada de la inocencia de su amigo-vivimos en una sociedad que te dice "más vale haber amado y salir herido, que nunca haber amado"¡somos masoquistas, el dolor te dará placer, si claro…..

Ante esta lógica "aplastante" de la pelirroja, Will se dio por vencido.

Iban discutiendo sin mirar ver por donde andaban

-Algo es definitivo-aseguró la pelirroja-el amor no es para mí. Y en ese instante, chocó contra algo… o alguien.

-Lily ¿estás bien-preguntó Annie mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

-si-contestó la pelirroja- yo, lo siento, no me fijaba por donde…

-si. Si claro, ahórrate tus disculpas "Lelans", sé que eres idiota de nacimiento- dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache y rebelde y ojos de color café claro.

-Mira Will, otro defecto que anotar a la escuela- Lily odiaba que la humillasen- la miopía del personal de intendencia, por que para no recoger la tremenda mierda que tengo enfrente….

¿Qué Lelans¿Por fin te viste en un espejo-dijo el joven mejor conocido como James Potter.

-Uno, apréndete mi nombre; dos¿te molesta que sea más linda que tu?; y tres: dile a Lupin que deje de de decirte frases inteligentes para contestarme, que lo único que logra es reafirmar tu estupidez-terminó la chica con una sonrisa.

-No quieras pasarte de lista con nosotros-exclamó ofendido un joven de negros cabellos, con mirada gris y elegante por naturaleza, conocido como Sirius Black.

-Black, cariño- dijo Annie con una sonrisa-cualquiera que habla contigo se pasa de listo.

-Ya verás- Sirius se avalanzó contra Annie, pero Will, como pudo, se interpuso. No por la chica, sino por Black. Winfall era… un tanto bélica. Si peleaban, Black no saldría bien librado.

¿qué sucede aquí-una voz atronadora distrajo a los jóvenes. Era la subdirectora McGonagall, una mujer estricta y ñoña en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-No se meterán en problemas el primer día ¿verdad señor Black?

-No señora-dijo el moreno, mientras ponía carita de inocencia.

¿Pero no le ibas a pe…perfumar a Evans- dijo el idiota de Pettigrew, otro miembro de los merodeadores. Fue interrumpido de su metidota de pata por las miradas asesinas de Remus Lupin, un chico no muy alto, pero fuerte y de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, muy listo, pero nunca le había ganado a Annie.

-Esta bien chicos, pero los estaré observando- dijo la subdirectora antes de marcharse.

Cuando la señora estuvo lo suficientemente lejos….

-Cuídate la espalda Evans, por que nos vengaremos-amenazó Potter.

¡Faltaba más-exclamó indignada Annie¡Sólo los cobardes atacan por la espalda!

-Tu también Winfall-dijo Black-tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Cundo quieras Black-respondió la chica desafiante.

-Así es Winfall, cuando yo quiera….-y dicho esto se marcharon los 4.

-Lindo Inicio de año-comento Will

-Si –contestó la pelirroja- inolvidable.

* * *

**n/a:**

_Hola! ya volví, y espero que mejor que antes.antes de suplicar por sus reviews, quiero aclarar unas cosas:_

_Will no es gay- tal vez se pueda pensar eso por que es algo sensible, pero cualquiera es mas senssible que ese par._

_no es mi intención ofender a nadie si se dice o escribe con algo de lo que te hagan sentir mal, lo hago sin intencion de herir a nadie._

_por lo demás esta bien._

_porfavor, dejen reviews, que si no me bajan el auntoestima. yo se que empieza medio trágicio, pero el segundo cap mejora. se los prometo_

_saludos desde México:_

_Annie Ryddle_


	2. Indigestiones

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. (bueno Annie y Will si)

**Dance with a stranger**

**Capítulo 2**

**Indigestiones**

La comida… uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida. Pero viviendo con la familia Evans, en lugar del placer, la tortura de la comida era frecuente. Helen Evans era una buena mujer, pero no por eso era buena cocinera. Hay que admitirlo, ella siempre lo intentaba, pero el arroz a la africana no es un platillo gourmet. Pero, para su suerte, existían las sopas Maruchan y la comida rápida…

hola ma! Ya llegué- gritó la pelirroja al entrar a su casa. Esta no era muy grande pero había espacio suficiente para una tele (n/a: indispensable), 2 habitaciones y una cocina.

Hola cariño- dijo su madremientras iba corriendo a la salida-nos vemos, "muak", tengo que ir al trabajo.

¿qué hay de comer-

Arroz a la africana con carne al carbón-dijo su madre sonrojada.

Al llegar a la mesa, Lily vió todo negro… y no se estaba desmayando.

Mam�, te confundiste! Pusiste el carbón y no la carne- dijo lily. En el plato podía apreciarse un arroz quemado y una cosa negra y caliente al lado.

Ja, ja, ja…- rió sarcástica Helen- a ver luego quien te da de comer.

Maruchan- sonrió Lily, mientras sacaba un vaso de sopa. (n/a: quien no sepa, Maruchan es una marca de sopas instantáneas)

Muy bien, no tienes que comértelo- dijo Helen trste.

No. Mam�, no te preocupas, yo…- Lily intentaba disculparse.

No, tienes razón, además, tengo que irme- y dicho esto, la sra. Evnas se marchó.

Oh, vaya, yo y mi bocota- Lily realmente se había arrepentido de lo que dijo.

Triste por lo sucedido, y ya sin apetito, Lily fue a su habitación, donde se encontraba su más valiosa posesión: un teclado. A Lily le encantaba tocar y mejoró su técnica con clases particulares. Era muy buena y podía tocar desde clásicas hasta rock.

Encendió el instrumento, con la esperanza de que la música le ayudara a pensar. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y, simplemente, se dejó llevar por la música:

_Hay veces que no sé_

_Si exprimir el sol_

_Para sentir calor_

_Y dudo que al nacer_

_Llegara a creer_

_Que fuera a morir_

La chica se sentía desfallecer, definitivamente ese no había sido su día…

_Intento comprender_

_El por que de esta decisión_

_Si yo jamás odie_

_Me intento aferrar al valor_

_Pero no se fingir_

_Solo quiero vivir_

Ella sabía que no era popular, nunca lo había sido, pero eso no le da derecho a nadie a burlarse de ti, sólo por que piensas diferente.

_Donde se vende compasión_

_Para saciar mi soledad_

_Donde trafican con sueños de amor_

_Pues quiero esta angustia morir_

_Recuerdo el día en que mi libertad_

_No tenía precio ni fin_

Recordaba cuando era más pequeña y feliz. Cuando decir que tu madre trabajaba en el restaurante de moda le daba orgullo. Como extrañaba esos momentos…

_En cambio hoy daba hasta la eternidad_

_Por ver al sol salir_

_Toda mi vida desfila ante mi_

_Tantos sueños por cumplir_

Pero no la verían derrotada, ella seguiría adelante…

¡En busca de mi libertad- gritó la pelirroja (n/a: Cursi)

En ese instante, Lily abre los ojos y su sonrisa soñadora se convierte en incredulidad, al ver a su madre en el marco de la puerta, con un encendedor a lo alto y coreando la canción…

Y el público me aclama- comentó sarcástica Lily

Verdaderamente inspirador- comentó su madre mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa.

No juegues con mis sentimientos que soy muy sensible…- dijo la chica con un fingido tono de tristeza.

Claro- comentó Helen- tanto que cuando te rompen el corazón, al otro se le rompe otra cosa…

Sniff, pero bueno ¿Por qué volviste?

Las llaves del auto- sonrió Helen

Mam. Lo siento, de verdad yo…- Intentaba disculparse pero sin mucho éxito.

Lo sé, eres tan boquifloja como yo- Lily hizo un puchero- es verdad, solo no te pases de honesta ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo!

Bien, por que ahora si ya me voy- y dicho esto, la sra. Evans se marchó… por segunda vez.

Bien, ahora ¿qué haré- la pelirroja estaba pensativa- Detrás de la cortina no. 1 est�: LA TAREA! (buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu), ok, detrás de la cortina no. 2 se encuentran: los trastes! (más buuuuuuuuuuuu) y en la cortina no. 3 est�: LA TELE! (aplausos y gritos). Oh, pero que difícil decisión. De acuerdo, por votación unánime sacrificaré mi cerebro por entretenimiento barato- con esto, Lily se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. En la noche, cuando su madre volvió, Lily estaba dormida, mientras que por la tele pasaban por centésima vez el chavo del 8…

* * *

Una semana pasó y la amenaza de los merodeadores no se había cumplido…

En la cafetería…

Annie, cariño, necesito un favorcito- dijo Lily, mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

Ujum- respondió Annie

Necesito que me ayudes en Historia- Sonrió Lily.

Ajá

¿No te molesta- preguntó Lily. Por lo general, la pelirroja se dormía en esa clase y Annie era quien tomaba apuntes y ponía atención. El hecho de pregunta que si no le molestaba, era por que la chica, antes de ceder sus notas, le echaba un sermón…

Uhum..

Annie¿te podría pedir otro favor- preguntó la pelirroja.

Ajá

¿besarías a Snape por mí?

Claro- pero después de ésta respuesta, Annie salió de su letargo, mirando molesta a Lily, quien se retorcía de la risa.

Me tengo que ir, adios- dijo Annie molesta.

Oh, que lástima- sonrió Lily- extrañaré tu plática amena e ingeniosa…

Muy graciosa- dijo Annie

Y con esto, se marchó.

* * *

¿Estás seguro de esto, James- preguntó Remus un tanto inseguro.

¡claro¿qué podría salir mal- Tranquilizó James- además, es necesario para el grupo.

Si, ninguna banda que se respete le faltaría esto- corroboró Sirius

De acuerdo- dijo Remus- Pero lo haremos cuando se debe

Pero… ¿Cómo- preguntó la cosa, digo, Peter.

Realmente tengo que contestar- dijo Sirius con irritación

Haremos audiciones Peter- dijo Remus con paciencia

Pero… ¿dejaremos entrar a cualquiera- dudó James

Bueno… si dejamos que Meter entrara… dijo Sirius.

¿y como nos llamaremos-preguntó Remus

¡los vikingos del amor- propuso Peter

¡de ninguna manera- dijo James- seremos "The Maraurders"

* * *

Annie estaba dudando estaba dudando en decírselo a sus amigos a sus amigos. Ella quería sobresalir en otra cosa que no fuera la escuela, Era la mejor estudiante y siempre ayudaba en lo que la escuela necesitara. Pero cuando Lily la apodó "samaritanita", puso su vida en perspectiva y descubrió que su vida giraba entorno a ka escuela y eso no le gustó.

Entonces está decidido¡iré a esa audición- y con paso firme, se dirigió al salón donde estas se realizarían- Espero que no sea tarde.

* * *

La audición, en resumen, había sido un fiasco. Los chicos que se presentaron eran¿cómo decirlo, carentes de talento. Estaban para dar pena ajena.

Que desperdicio de tiempo- dijo James

y que lo digas, sólo había dos rescatables- dijo el bueno de Remus

¿bromeas? Todos eran unos principiantes- contestó Sirius.

Ay si, tu muy experto- comentó James con sorna

Pues si, nosotros tenemos más experiencia- dijo Sirius con superioridad

Si todo esos eran novatos¿entonces como es que llegó Peter con nosotros- preguntó Remus

Por que es nuestro amigo y- James bajo la voz- nos escuchó cuando lo estábamos planeando.

¡qué mala suerte-dijo Sirius

¿de qué- preguntó la rata

De, eh bueno…

Pero nunca se enteró de que, por que alguien, al abrir la puerta con fuerza, golpeó a Peter, mandandolo a volar.

¿aún estoy a tiempo- preguntó la chica sin aliento

Eh…- todos estaban mudos cuando vieron de quien se trataba- para que?

Para la audición, inútil- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mochila con estrépito

¿Tu tocas el bajo- Preguntó Sirius mientras la observaba.

Nooooo- contestó sarcástica- lo cargo por que es fashion partirte la espalada con la mochila y aparte cargar con un instrumento que no sabes tocar…

Ok, ya entendimos- cortó James

¿puedo empezar- preguntó la joven

Cuando quieras- respondió Remus.

Y empezó, dejando a los presentes maravillados. La chica tocaba con destreza y afinación el bajo.

Al terminar, los chicos tenían algo seguro…

* * *

-Lily, Will- empezó Annie- yo quiero decirles que…

lo sientes por el "feliz" comportamiento de la mañana- dijo Lily

Por haberte enojado por nada en el resto del día- ayudó Will

No, bueno si- rectificó al ver la cara de sus amigos- pero hay algo más: yo estoy en una banda…

Fantástico!

con los merodeadores- terminó la chica.

* * *

N/A¿Qué tal? La canción es un fragmento de "Gaia" de Mago de Oz. Perdón por el principio tan ñoño, pero confio en su misericordia y espero que no me maten ( si lo hacen, que por favor sea rapido) Esperen el siguiente cap, que esta muy bueno!

Dejen reviews, por piedad…..

**Contestación de reviews:**

**(me siento tan importante por tener reviews para responder -)**

**Pitucita:** esta bien, claro que leeré tu fic, espero que este cap te guste más, besos!

**malia-evans:** si, es un instituto muggle, una realidad alterna sin magia. pero no puedo evitar dejar llamar a petter rata, por que eso es. pero no se preocupen, pronto desaparecerá... del fic.

**rodew:** gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap te gute, sigue leyendo!

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN:** gracias por tus halagos, realmente me hacen sentir bien, espero que sigas leyendo cuidate!

**Syringen:** a mi tambuén me dio risa, aun que luego me dio cosita jugar con eso, por eso al final del fic pido perdón si llego a ofender a alguien. si, es un universo alterno,es que a veces veo que es más facil porner lo que te pasa en tu vida diaria que imaginar tanto! besos y espero que te guste este cap

**NeLi BlAcK:** perdon por no poner a Will en este cap, pero en el siguiente será muy importante. ¿por que te gustó la entrada de los merodeadores? a mi se me hizo muy mala, pero se supone que asi son. besos y espero que te guste este cap (aunque no salga ,ucho Will)

**Isa:** aqui esta la continuación, esta medio medo, pero es necesaria. espero que no me des de tomatazos por ella. besos y saludos!

**Krlitaheart:** tu grita a los cuatro vientos los malos tratos de tu escuela! lo que puse no es ficcion, eso pasa en mi escuela, pero pronto me levantaré en armas y destruiremos lo bancos presores¡ABAJO LA REPRESION!

**Mary-Tonks:** gracias por lo de la ironía, realmente es fácil siendo así. que bueno que te gustó, y aqui está la segunda parte. espero que te guste y me dejes tus crtus críticas! Besos!

**JOSESITA:** Si, la verdad es que a veces les da por llorar a moco tendido, pero por el momento eso no pasará..., pero cuando suceda no habrá fuente capaz de compararse con ellas.

Bueno, eso es todo. Mil gracias y por favor sigan dejando reviews!

Saludos desde el norte de México:

**_Annie Ryddle._**


	3. De niños y peleas

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes son míos, bueno, Annie y Will sí. Yo no escribo con fines lucrativos, por que sino, de todas formas seguiría pobre.

**Dance with a stranger**

**Capítulo 3**

El silencio es tan… diverso. Hay muchos tipos de silencios: reflexivos, tristes solos; también están los silencios obligados (cuando te dicen que te calles), los silencios después de los malos chistes y no hay que olvidar los silencio de cuando no tienes nada bueno que decir (en lo personal, creo que esos son silencios sabios). Pero ninguno de estos silencios era el de los chicos después de enterarse de que Annie se había unido a los merodeadores.

….- Will estaba sorprendido, pero a Lily parecía que se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

¿Y bien?- dijo Annie- ¿no van a felicitarme?

¿felicidades?- Will aún estaba aturdido.

?FELICIDADES!- gritó Lily furiosa- ¿Quieres que te felicite después de arruinar tu vida¡cómo pudiste unirte a esos esos….

¿Idiotas?- ayudo Will

¡No los llames así!- chilló Annie- son buenas personas!

¿los merodeadores?-preguntó Lily- los idiotas, estúpidos, imbéciles, arrogantes…

¿Esa frase tiene fin Evans?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Potter, si presumes de tu dinero¿Por qué no te compras una vida y dejas a los demás vivir en paz?- dijo la pelirroja con cansancio.

Te equivocas Evans, por que si te metes con Annie, te metes con los merodeadores- y dicho esto, los 4 se pusieron detrás de la morena.

¿Ahora es Annie?- dijo Will molesto ¿Ya no es la "rata de biblioteca" Winfall?

Los 6 estaban enfrascados en una pelea, sin percatarse que Annie los miraba asombrada ¿cómo es que peleaban por eso¿Es que acaso SU felicidad no importaba en el juego de la guerra? (n/a: que melodramática)

Basta!- gritó Annie-¿no se supone que soy su amiga?- preguntó a Lily y Will

¡Por eso mismo!-dijo Lily- ¡estamos velando por tu seguridad!

¿y no crees que yo soy suficientemente grandecita como para decidir que hacer con mi vida y con mis amistades?- dijo Annie molesta

Pero, pero…-Lily no entendía la actitud de Annie

Pero nada, ya me harté de esto y haré de mi vida lo que se me plazca- y con esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó muy molesta.

Bien!-dijo Lily molesta- al fin y al cabo no me importa lo que te ocurra!- y se marchó a dirección contraria. Will, so sabiendo para donde ir, al final se decidió por seguir a Lily, que era la más cabezota de las dos.

Ante esto, los merodeadores solo pudieron sonreír, por fin se habían vengado…

* * *

Lily, ya supéralo- dijo Will exasperado

La pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso que le recordara a Annie.

Si ella se deshizo de mí, yo puedo deshacerme de ella-dijo la chica con un puchero.

Pareces una ennovia vengativa- comentó Will, con lo que se ganó un peluchazo en la cara.

Cállate!- dijo Lily- ¿ahora que voy a hacer sin mi amiga…-comentó triste

¿Y yo que soy¿Parte del decorado?-preguntó Will con fingido tono de indignación

No, pero ¿a quién le llamaré a las dos de la madrugada para contarle la terrible pesadilla que tuve?- preguntó Lily muy triste

A mi no-contestó Will

Creo que tendré que recurrir a Andrew- dijo la pelirroja melancólica.

Andrew¿quien es ese?

Mi amigo imaginario!-sonrió la chica-tiene 17 años, es muy apuesto y judío. Me invitó a su bartmistb� pero mi mamá no me dejó faltar a clases-dijo Lily

Oh Yavé-dijo Will 

¿por qué mejor no te consigues un hobby?-preguntó Will-algo sano, física y mentalmente sano.

Clases de kickboxing-dijo la chica entusiasmada.

Lils, aún sin clases, tienes la capacidad de romperle la cara a cualquiera-dijo Will con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, además, no tengo dinero…

Eso es¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo?-exclamó Will

¿De qué? – en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de alegría de unos pequeños en la calle (en realidad gritaban por que un chico mayor los estaba correteando por toda la cuadra)

¡lo tengo!-dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja-¡voy a trabajar de niñera¡los niños son tiernos e inocentes!

Lily ¿hace cuanto no hablas con un niño?- preguntó Will, a quien sus primitos golpeaban y escupían ferozmente, y los angelitos sólo tenían sólo 4 años…

No exageres!- dijo la chica- pondré un aviso en la iglesia, en el supermercado y en la entrada del Kínder-empezó a contar la pelirroja- ¡espero tener trabajo pronto!

No digas que no te lo advertí

* * *

Ya habían pasado una semana y ….. nada. Lily empezaba a desanimarse, pero una tarde…

WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-gritaba Lily feliz desde el otro lado del pasillo. Pero al llegar con el chico, se encontró con que estaba hablando con alguien…

Hola Lily-saludó tímidamente Annie

Hola- dijo Lily sin mucho entusiasmo. Le dio la espalda a la chica- Will, adivina, ya tengo trabajo!

trabajas?- preguntó Annie sorprendida

no sabías, claro, sólo hablo de mi vida con mis amigos-dijo Lily con una sonrisa forzada.

Ante esto, Annie se marchó muy desanimada. Habían intentado reconciliarse con Lily, pero la pelirroja siempre la evitaba. Ella realmente quería disculparse por que habían actuado de forma tonta, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse.

Lily observó como Annie se marchaba. La extrañaba mucho, pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder. Al fin y al cabo, Annie fue quien se alejó de ella…

¿ya me cambiaste por ella?- preguntó de manera melodramática la pelirroja.

No, en realidad es por pettigrew de quien me he enamorado- respondió Will de la misma manera.

Lo entiendo,- se resignó Lily-con semejante pedazo de personalidad¿quién podría resistirse?

Basta- dijo Will sonriendo- y explícame como está eso de que tienes trabajo.

Cierto!-aplaudió Lily- en la mañana una sra. me habló y me pidió que cuidara a sus angelitos…, pero ahora que lo pienso, se le veía algo desesperada por que ni referencias me pidió…

No la culpo¿cuantos?-preguntó Will

Son trillizos- contestó la chica

No son muchos?-dijo Will con desconfianza

Sólo tienen 7 años ¿qué podrían hacerme?

* * *

Lily se encontraba atada de pies y manos, con una cinta en la boca; mientras que 3 pequeños, 2niños y una niña, se encontraban frente a ella.

Bien señorita Evans-dijo uno de los chicos- se le acusa de intento de lavado de cerebro, control tiránico de la tele y los alimentos con azúcar. ¿Cómo se declara?

HMMMMMMMMMM- Lily no podía gritarles a esos engendros del mal que se fueran al caño, y no por que no quisiera…

Suficiente-dijo la pequeña- se le agregan a los cargos el de desacato a la autoridad. Pero somos benevolentes y le permitiremos defenderse ante nuestro distinguido jurado-dijo la niña mientras señalaba a tan selecto jurado; conformado por osos de peluche, muñecas y figuras de acción…

Pequeños demonios, ya verán cuando me desate, les restorseré el cuello y mmmmmmmm- los niños optaron por voverle a poner la cinta.

Bien, la sentencia del jurado es ¡culpable! Y su sentencia es ¡la guillotina!- el instrumento de muerte era, en sí, un libro del grosor de 10 cm y pasta gruesa, suspendido sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-Lily intentó lanzar un grito histérico, pero el libro ya había iniciado su descenso…

* * *

Will se había preocupado por su amiga, pues había escuchado que los trillizos Warren habían jubilado a varias niñeras experimentadas. Así que antes de ir al río en busca de muestras insectívoras, visitaría a Lily.

Sus temores se acrecentaron al notar que nadie respondía a la puerta. Así que empezó a lanzar piedritas a una ventana abierta…, pero se detuvo al grito de ¡AY, mi ojo!

Lily?-gritó Will- ¿Eres tu?

No su señoría, soy inocente, se lo juro!- escuchó Will

LILY, Es Will, por la ventana de guillotina…

NOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la chica e intentó alejarse de la ventana, pero aún estaba semiatada. Desde afuera, Will oyó como si un saco de papas cayera por las escaleras, seguidas de un AUCH de la pelirroja.

Vamos Lils, ábreme!-pidió Will

Voy, voy-

Al abrir, Will se sorprendió al ver el estado de su amiga. Estaba completamente despeidana, con una cara de cruda terrible y un chichón del tamaño del monte Everest en la cabeza.

AU-fue la palabra de bienvenida de la pelirroja.

Pensé que tal vez querrías un poco de ayuda-dijo Will

Traes un arma, o sedantes, pero de preferencia el arma- la pobre chica se veía desesperada.

No, pero traigo redes- le dijo asustado el chico, mostrándoles sus redes para cazar insectos.

Tengo una idea…-rió Lily con demencia.

* * *

Los pequeños entraron a la casa. Después de dejar noqueada a su niñera, tomaron su dinero y se fueron a comprar un helado.

Al regresar a la casa, se sorprendieron al verla perfectamente arreglada y que había golosinas en la mesa el comedor.

esto es una trampa- dijo un de los chicos.

claro que no- dijo el otro chico- lo que pasa es que el golpe la deschabetó más de lo que estaba, y ahora anda de loca regalando dulces…

Vamos hermano- insistió a chica.

Pero al entrar al comedor, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, No había por donde escaparse.

¿Así que estoy loca?- dijo Lily, saliendo detrás de una planta de plástico detrás de la que estaba escondida.

Si- contestó el mayor de los trillizos- el hecho de haberte encerrado con nosotros es la clara prueba de que deseas sufrir.

Eso crees enano-dijo Lily decidida.

Vamos hermanos, mostrémosle a la niñera que es lo que les pasa a quien se atreve a contradecirnos- pero nadie lo apoyó.

Al voltear, con horror observó que sus hermanos estaban atados boca arriba y un chico tapaba la puerta de salida.

Volteó la cara, con intención de escapar, pero chocó contra Lily, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía un bat en sus manos…

ilusa- dijo el niño- no me atraparás. Dicho esto, se escurrió entre las piernas de la chica.

¡Will¡cuidado!- pero el niño ya le había puesto de pie y Will se cayó.

El pequeño corrió hacia la puerta. Estaba apunto de abrirla, cuando, con un rápido movimiento, Lily hizo rodar el bat, haciendo que el niño tropezara y se cayera de boca.

La chica se puso de pie y corrió hacia el niño, lo amarró y se lo llevó con los otros.

* * *

Listo- dijo la chica mientras se sacudía las manos. Hasta nunca niños Warren.

¿crees que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos así?- preguntó Will un tanto inseguro.

Segura- dijo Lily- Apuesto que sus padres de lo agradeceran.

Y por qué no te quedas a averiguarlo?- preguntó Will con sorna.

Eh…, tengo tarea que hacer- respondió la pelirroja.

Eso ni tu te lo creíste- dijo Will- ¿Ahora que haràs?

Supongo que…

Resolver tu pleito con Annie?- sugirió Will- creeme, está arrepentida…

Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada-dijo la pelirroja

¿Un helado?- preguntó Will

Claro, yo invito¡hey¡y mi cartera¿dónde está

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_Que les parece, a mi me ha gustado. Con respecto a Annie, yo sé que se portó medio mensa, pero tengan en cuenta que Lily es algo controladora. En realidad, Annie es una chica muy linda. No la odien por favor._

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora (si se han dado cuenta, soy una persona de pocas palabras) _XD

_He aquí la contestación de sus hermosísimos reviews, que son los que me levantan la moral en este tiempo de exámenes. Hablando de exámenes, no sé si pueda actualizar la próxima semana, por que estoy en mensuales y entregando trabajos. Tengo que estudiar, si quiero mantener mi promedio y conseguir una beca descente, así que si no actualizo, por favor, no se enojen y no dejen de leer, que esto es lo único que por ahora me hace feliz._

**Mary-Tonks: Hola linda, de hecho lo iba a poner muy fácil, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que se lo pondré algo difícil, no sé. Gracias pr tu review y espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Rodew: gracias por tus halagos, en serio, haces que me sonroje, En realidad, este es el capitulo de los que he escrito, que más me ha gustado, espero tu crítica.**

**Tomoyo-potter: gracias por tus porras, en serio, que es lo que me anima a seguir. ¿te gusta sacura card captors, por que a mi me encanta.**

**Syringen: gracias por tu honestidad, por lo de mexicana¡eres raza, uju, a veces pienso que algunos de mis comentarios sólo son entendibles para mexicanos, y de muchos otros me abstengo por que creo que otros no los comprenderían. Espero que este cap te guste, y si no, tu dímelo con confianza.**

**josesita: gracias, y espero que la dulzula del chocolate no te haya impulsado a decir cosas tan lindas de mi fic, que ealmente te guste. Así te dejo con el sig fic, espero que te diviertas leyendolo, por que en lo personal, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo. Una pregunta ¿que es todo lo que pones al final de cada review?**

**Krlitaheart: que suerte tienes, yo ya llevo dos meses en ese centro de concentración. Hace poco leí un libro que se llama "el esclavo" y te dice que vicas la vida como si fuera el último, que lo vivas al máximo. yo me pregunto como podemos hacer esto, estando atadas a la constante rutina que es la escuela. que pasa si te murieras mañana, en tu tumba diría, "Aqui yace Ana Guadalupe, que en toda su vida no hizo otra cosa que ir a la escuela". no es eso chocante?**

**Pitucita: no te enojes si no te dejo un review, lo que pasa es que mi compu esta malita, y cada vez que quiero mandar un review, se traba y me cierra todas la ventanas, pero he de decirte que esta bien chido tu fic. espero que le sigas!**


	4. Golpes de la Vida

**DISCLAIMER**: _Nada de los que reconozcan es mío, todo le pertenece a jk rowling, y no busco fines lucrativos. Y aunque lo hiciera, creo que moriría de hambre…_

_Este capitulo (de hecho toda la historia) está dedicada a mis amigas y críticas profesionales, por las cuales pasa mi historia antes de ser subida. Gracias Jimena, Izamary, Ale Sa y Ana Gaby. También doy gracias a Julia Anguiano y a Cynthia Varela por aguantarme de que a veces no les haga caso por estar escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia!_

**Dance with a stranger**

Capitulo 4

**Golpes de la vida**

Pedir perdón es la cosa mas difícil que uno puede hacer. Es aceptar que metiste la pata a lo bestia. Es entender que heriste a alguien y, por lo general, ese alguien es especial en tu vida.

A pesar de que Lily no tenía la culpa, bueno, si tenía parte por ser una "sobreprotectora y paranoica", pero eso era por que sus amigos le importaban! En fin, ella le pediría perdón a Annie y tal vez así los tres volverían a ser amigos, pues las tareas de historia sin Annie eran una tortura….

Sin embargo había un pequeño problemita¡Annie nunca estaba sola, siempre había un merodeador cerca de ella, y cuando quería acercársele un uno de ellos siempre le cerraba el paso y la alejaba de ella, sin que su amiga se diera cuenta…

Ya no aguanto Will!-exclamó Lily cansada-seguro que los merodeadores no la dejan sola para que yo no me le acerque!

que perceptiva…-comentó el chico sarcástico

¿qué dijiste?-preguntó la pelirroja furiosa

no que, mmmm- _vamos Will piensa _- ¡Oye¿por qué no creamos una distracción?

¿para qué?-Lily no más no daba una 

Pues para que los merodeadores se alejen de Annie-contestó el chico-algo así como que se murió una de sus fans….

En lo personal yo haría fiesta…-comentó Lily con inocencia- ¡Lo tengo¡Les decimos que el gel fijador extra-fuerte está de oferta¡Seguro que Potter corre como alma que lleva el diablo!-terminó la chica entusiasmada.

Como respuesta Will sólo puso los ojos en blanco, rogando que eso fuera una broma

Se te secó el cerebro ¿verdad?-Líly lo veía incrédula- ¡Vamos Lils! 1º: Potter es rico, si quisiera gel extra fuerte lo compraría el precio normal y 2º¿No ves que le encanta despeinarse cuando pasa una chica, como si acabara de bajarse de su convertible.

Mientras decía esto, Lily se imaginaba a Potter como una de esas chicas que salen en los comerciales de shampoo, ondeando su cabellera al viento…

Jeez!- exclamó Lily- Potter es gay!

No lily- intentó explicar Will- el hecho que se arregle más que tú no es motivo para llamarlo gay…

La verdad es que Lily no pasaba de bañarse, cortarse las uñas u depilarse (si, no era un monstruo de esos que se ponen shorts con las piernas peludotas XP)

Bueno- suspiró Will cansado- ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Los chicos se encontraban en pleno apogeo mental (n/a: que raro suena verdad?) cuando, sin que ellos se percataran, Annie se acercaba a ellos y sin merodeadores!

¿chicos?-preguntó Annie tímida

Will y Lily levantaron tan rápido la cabeza que chocaron

Auch- se sobó Lily- ¡Annie¡Annie !- la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su amiga- ¡ay Annie, te extrañé tanto¿Me perdonas?

¿qué tengo que perdonarte¿Qué seas tan cabezota? Eso ya no tiene remedio…-sonrió Annie. Los tres sonrieron, era tan bueno volver a estar juntos. Pero siempre alguien tiene que venir a defecarla…

¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?- la atronadora voz de James Potter trajo el silencio-¿cómo te atreves a tocar a una merodeadora?-le preguntó a Lily- una estúpida, idiota, una pobretona. Una escoria de la sociedad como tú…

Lily estaba paralizada; los ataques vertiginosos nunca fueron su fuerte; pero Annie, a quien la presencia de los merodeadores ya no le intimidaba, estaba que echaba fuego. Y lo que colmó su paciencia fue:

si, jaja, una estúpida como tú!- se burló Pettigrew (n/a: el hecho que se ría un inútil como Pettigrew de ti es como para sentirte realmente insultado)

Eso fue todo. Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido: Annie gritando como histérica, se abalanza contra Peter y le atesta un gancho al hígado; Pettigrew queda K.O. ; Lily y Will intentando detenerla…

¿quién demonios te has creído?- preguntó Sirius furioso

Una merodeadora- respondió simplemente y así, sin más, se llevó a sus amigos, dejando a los merodeadores con la palabra en la boca…

* * *

Gua Annie!- Lily aún seguía asombrada por el valor y el temperamento de su amiga-eso estuvo genial! 

no es para tanto- sonrió la morena avergonzada

no hablarás en serio?- dijo Will- Pettigrew estaba llorando!

como si se necesitara mucho para hacer a ese llorar- contestó Annie

jaja, tienes razón- aceptó Lily- ¿y ahora que haremos?

no sé por qué la palabra venganza gira tanto por mi cabeza-comentó Annie inocentemente.

chicas, chicas ¿no ven que fue una venganza lo que nos llevó a esto?-razonó el chico

ay Will, aún a estas alturas de nuestra amistad no sé quien es más macho aquí, si Lily o tú-sonrió Annie

¿Estás insinuando que no soy machin?-fingió el chico ofenderse.

Will, eres más sensible que Annie y yo juntas-exclamó Lily

Lily, cariño, un guisante es más sensible que ustedes dos juntas- terminó Will

* * *

Srta. Evans y Srta. Winfall ¿me harían el grandísimo favor de comportarse como personas civilizadas en mi clase?- la voz de la maestra de Química resonó como látigo en el salón de clases. 

Pero, pero…-en realidad las chicas no hacían nada malo. Era prácticamente el final de la clase y estaban jugando a buscarse las cosquillas, por lo que unas cuantas carcajadas siempre se les escapaban…

Winfall tiene razón profesora-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora-pedirles a ellas que se comporten civilizadamente es como pedirle agua al desierto; casi imposible.

Todos rieron de buena gana, incluso la maestra, pero Lily y Annie lo miraban como diciendo:"¿por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te suicidas?"

basta- retomó la palabra la profa.- interrumpí a las chicas con el fin de dar 2 avisos:1º como bien saben se acerca el Halloween, y con ello, la fiesta anual que la generación saliente ofrece para recabar fondos para su graduación. Es de disfraces y aunque no se cuanto sea el costo del boleto, es obligatorio que todos los de la generación asistan…

uy si¿acaso van a tomar lista?-susurró Lily a Will burlona.

si señorita Evans-dijo la voz de la prof. A sus espaldas-pasaremos lista y nos aseguraremos que todos asistan ¿entendido?

Lily, muda como estaba, sólo atinó a asentir.

Bien-sonrió la profesora- el segundo aviso es acerca de sus trabajos mensuales de Biología. El Prof. Jacobs me pidió que les dijera que el trabajo mensual será en equipos de 3- muchos murmullos empezaron a surgir-con equipos pre-establecidos por el maestro.

Noooooooooooooo-fue la queja general. En la mayoría de los casos los equipos elegidos por el profesor son un completo fracaso…

Aquí está la lista de los equipos- y la pegó en el friso- tienen como fecha límite el 2 de noviembre para entregarlo.

En ese momento, la campana del receso sonó, y todos fueron a ver su fatal destino.

AAAAAAAAAAHHH!-gritó la pelirroja como si la desollaran viva-mátame por favor- le suplicó a su amigo

Calma, no te pudo tocar peor que a mí-dijo Will con resignación- me tocó con Sasha Wilkins y Stefany Morales: las novias de Potter y Black. Me siento asqueado…

Na, eso no es nada-interrumpió Annie-a mi me tocó con "babas-andantes" Pettigrew y "yo-lo-sé-todo" Lupin. Mi equipo es como para el suicidio.

A mi me tocó con Potter y con Black- dijo Lily sombría-¿cuántos años dan por homicidio premeditado?-preguntó la pelirroja

como 50-dijo Will pensativo-pero tratándose de ellos creo que vale la pena.

Jacobs nos odia- comentó Annie triste- lo hizo a propósito.

Primero el baile y ahora esto ¿cómo es que te pueden arruinar la vida en tan sólo 5 minutos?

es un místico poder que los adultos tienen-terminó Annie

* * *

El día transcurrió con calma aparente. Las clases terminaron y el renovado trío se disponía a ir a… 

¿La Convención de Fenómenos?-preguntó Annie escéptica.

Síííí!-Lily y Will estaban emocionadísimos de ir-¿no te dan ganas de gritar?

si, pero no exactamente de alegría- contestó la morena aterrorizada.

Pero si estará la mujer barbuda, el hombre-pez, el contorsionista mejor conocido como deshuesado….-contó la pequeña pelirroja.

Annie tenía una cara de horror y asco. No podía comprender que le veían de fascínate a eso…

No pienso ir a una fiesta de fenómenos- dijo Annie tajante.

Un hombre levantará pesas de 50 Kg. con sus pezones ¿a eso le llamas una fiesta?-preguntó Will sorprendido

Además, después de la convención nos espera una carrera de camiones monstruo ¡En primera fila!- al parecer, Lily no podía imaginarse algo mejor en el planeta-será el día más hermoso de toda mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que lo compartiré con mi compañera de gritos de guerra- y abrazó a su amiga.

Lily, sabes que me encantaría acabarme la garganta con gritos como: "amúelalo", "mátalo" ó "mi abuela maneja mejor que tú", pero hoy tengo ensayo con los merodeadores-Annie intentó poner su mejor cara de resignación.

Bah, puedes faltar-dijo Lily sin ponerle importancia

Pero…NO puedo faltar, porque…- Annie se esforzó, pero al final sólo se le ocurrió-dí mi palabra y yo nunca falto a mi palabra-terminó melodramáticamente.

Puff-dijeron Will y Lily- si no quieres venir no tienes que poner a los merodeadores de pretexto.

Si- afirmó Lily-eso es bajo hasta mí

De acuerdo, no quiero ir-dijo apenada.

No te preocupes, ve a ensayar-dijo Will comprensivo

Si, pero no esperes que te traigamos un buen recuerdo

Con que me traigas un balde de pelo estará bien-se despidió la chica con sorna.

Los chicos vieron como Annie se marchaba y se perdía por el pasillo

¿cubeta de pelo?-preguntó Will extrañado

Si, la convenciónpasadase rompió el récord de cubetas de pelo ingeridas por una persona-contestó Lily como si nada-creo que fueron 14…

guacala-dijo Will

Eso no es nada, espera a que veas al hombre con mayor número de piercings en el cuerpo-contestó Lily maliciosamente.

Esto.., yooooo, creo que me habla mi mami-Will intentó escapar, pero Lily fue más rápida y lo detuvo

Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, jua jua jua jua-rió macabramente

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Llegas tarde-dijo Potter sin nisi quiera voltear a ver a Annie 

Solo… fueron… 2… minutos…-intentó contestar la chica con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

2 minutos perdidos es lo que no pudimos practicar por la irresponsabilidad de uno de los miembros de la banad-dijo Remus mirándola con desagrado

Por lo menos soy un miembro útil- dijo Annie mirando directamente al chico. Este iba a replicar, pero la chica se le adelantó y apuntó a donde debería estar Pettigrew

¡Demonios¿dónde se metió Peter?- dijo James furioso

Tal vez fue por su dotación de dulces-respondió Sirius.

Separémonos para buscarlo: Sirius y yo por este lado y ustedes dos por aquel-dijo James

¿yo también tengo que buscarlo, a mi no me importa que se pierda…-dijo Annie con calma

pero él es un miembro de la banda y lo necesitamos para ensayar-Respondió James de mala manera

Como si fuera tal útil¿pero si ni siquiera puede tocar la de "martinillo" seguida!- dijo la chica molesta.

Vamos Winfall, entre más pronto empecemos, más rápido me alejaré de ti-dijo Remus

¿Qué acaso temes que se te pegue mi inteligencia?-dijo la chica mordazmente

no, temo que se me pegue tu arrogancia. Vas por la escuela pavoneandote de que eres la más inteligente, me das asco- dijo el chico molesto

por lo menos me comporto como lo que soy, y no aparento ser un chico lindo y simpático cuando la verdad es que eres un ser rastrero y que te dejas pisotear- dijo la chica fúrica- eres un papanatas!

Yo no soy un papanatas!-gritó el chico

Pues no lo parece-contestó la chica-con los amiguitos que te cargas…

Por lo menos no son los "raritos" de la escuela-dijo Remus

Ellos tienen personalidad! Y defienden lo que creen! No que tú, que te dejas pisotear y no les dices nada a tus amiguitos, eres patético!-terminó la chica.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la estancia, pues Remus no se atrevió a contestar esa acusación, pues al fin y al cabo, mucho tenía de verdad…

De repente, unos lloriqueos constantes empezaron a escucharse. A l parecer eran procedentes del armario. Remus se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta, permitiendo entrar la luz y revelando la figura de un Peter chillón y quejita, que al ver a Annie, empezó a gimotear como niña.

Calma, calma Peter-Lupin intentaba calmar a su amigo-¿qué sucede¿las moscas te volvieron a ver feo?

Annie no podía hablar, pues sus esfuerzos estaban en controlarse y no tirarse al piso y revolcarse de la risa de la estupidez de Pettigrew.

No- contestó el chico- es que, es que, ella- señaló a Annie-no quiero que se me acerque!

¿Y quién dijo que yo me acerco a ti voluntariamente?-preguntó la chica

Me tienes envidia-contestó Peter-y quieres salir conmigo, pero yo no quiero!

Annie se quedó de piedra-¿salir contigo?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la chica no pudo resistirse más- Pettigrew, para que yo quisiera salir contigo tendría que estar a punto de la sobredosis, con 3 lobotomías y tan ciega como un topo-dijo la chica.

Entonces por que me golpeaste?-preguntó desconcertado

Eres idiota¿verdad, por que no sé en que enfermo idioma dar un puñetazo y declarar amor eterno es lo mismo-contestó la chica

Bu..bueno-dijo Pettigrew inseguro-el caso es que no quiero volver a verte.

Peter-interrumpió Remus-Winfall está en la banda contigo. La ves irremediablemente, como nosotros-dijo el chico molesto

Pues bien, es su decisión, o ella o yo-terminó Peter tajante.

Los merodeadores eran amigos leales hasta la muerte, pero la banda era lo más importante y pues Pettigrew…., él podía seguir siendo su amigo¿no?

**

* * *

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN! **

_Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que tuve una semana terrible de trabajos mensuales y exámenes. Luego, en la primera semana de vacaciones, me fui desde el sábado hasta el domingo de la siguiente semana con una amiga y no me pude sentar en una computadora por 9 largos días. Al regresar, perfeccione mi historia y mis críticas la leyeron y después de darme el VoBo (visto bueno), la tuve que pasar a computadora. _

_Espero que les guste. El siguiente capitulo ya casi está listo, espero subirlo para el fin de semana!_

_Mil gracias y aquí está la contestación de sus preciosísimos reviws, que son los que me levantan la moral:_

**Krlitaheart:** te deseo suerte, pues yo he tenido una de esas semanitas que tu prefieres que pasen volando. Espero que el chap pasado te haya gustado. Sé feliz o por lo menos intñentalo, llevátelo con calma y verás que todo sale vien. A mi me acaban de entregar califas y es que por poco y no paso Francés, lo odio y dicen que es el idioma del amor... guacala, pero ni modo, así es la vida y no por eso me voy a sentir mal. Tengo mejores cosas en que gastar mis neuronas que en eso.

**Mary-Tonks:** No te preocupes, no ve voy a pasar...mucho. Jeje. No os impacienteis que Lily entrará a la banda y tengo unas cosas muy malas planeadas para ellos. Por los enanos del mal, espero jamás tener que recurrir a ellos de nuevo, pero si son buenos, tal vez hasta de aliados los pongo en una fiesta que estoy palneando. No digo más! Espero que este chap te haya gustado! Saludos y abrazos desde el norte de México1

**Rodew:** Intenté hacerlo más largo a petición tuya, pero no esperes que ponga demasiado, es que incluso creo que si describo demasiado lo hago aburrido (de hecho creo que a veces me paso con algunas conversaciones), ya me dirás tú. Saludos y besos!

**Syringen:** sigue leyendo, que la pareja si el lily y James, de la que aún no me pongo muy segura es de Annie. Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, hacen que valga la pena seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro para contarles una historia que a veces carece de sentido. jeje, gracias y saludos desde el norte de mexico!

**Marie Ann:** Grcias y aqui está la continuación. Tarde pero segura. espero que te gusta y por favor deja tu crítica.

**Josesita:** a mi tambien me gustó mucho ese chap. por eso me tarde más en escribir este, por que quería uno más a la altura del pasadop. Creo que este está medio soso, pero son explicaciones algo importantes. una cosa ¿como puedo hacerme mienbro de todas esas ordenes y ligas?

**Paulygranger:** seguirás leyendo? espero que sí y me dejes tu crítica. Acerca de la canción. ME ENCANTA MAGO DE OZ, es fantástico y me gustan mucho sus letras. Recién tuve los discos de Gaia y Belfast, entonces estoy en el proceso de cantarlas todas. jeje. saludos!

**Pitucita:** me encantó tu fic, lo de los novois parvulitos, que lindos, que se me hace que te mando un mail para decirte, por que mi compu no me deja dejar reviews. esta genial, por favor sigue escribiendo y leyendo.

**Jimmy:** lo prometido es deuda y con tu ayuda lo termino ¿va? esa es mi condición!


	5. ¿Cómo Negarse?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de Will y Annie y la mamá de Lily) me pertenecen. Yo no busco fines lucrativos con esta historia, aunque no creo que me deran dinero de todas formas...

_Dedicado a: Jimena, Izamary, Dana, Julia, Cinthya, Ale Sanchez y a mi hermana Araceli. Por ser las críticas oficiales de esta historia_

**Dance with a stranger**

**Capitulo 5**

**"¿Cómo negarse?"**

La voz, el mejor medio de comunicación y el más usado. La capacidad de crear sonidos y hacerte entender a los demás. Es una herramienta y una oportunidad de gritarle al mundo lo que piensas, aunque al mundo le valga un cacahuate….¬¬

JAJAJAJAJA- Annie se burlaba de Lily-Te lo dije.

Ante esto, la pelirroja sólo fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada…

Y lo mejor del caso es que ya no puede contestar-sonrió Will, con lo que se ganó un golpe por parte de la pelirroja.

Después de la feria, el rally de camiones monstruo acabó con la garganta de la pequeña pelirroja. Y no conforme con esto, la delicadísima Lily se comió un galón de helado de vainilla ella solita. El resultado era evidente, Lily no podía hablar, pero aún le quedaba su medio favorito de entendimiento…

Aún tiene las manos libres- comentó el chico inocentemente…

No por mucho tiempo-sonrió Annie maliciosa y con las cintas de los zapatos de Lily, ató las manos de la pelirroja.

Terminada su labor, Lily intentó desatarse, pero Annie había sido una buena girl-scout y sus nudos no se deshacían tan fácilmente. Lily, en un intento de zafarse empezó a saltar, pero sus zapatos la hicieron resbalar, haciendo que la pequeña perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bocota sobre el piso.

Auch, eso tuvo que doler-comentó Will- ahora ya no podrá caminar- señaló

Pues la cargas-contestó Annie simplemente

¿Y por qué no la cargas tú?-preguntó el castaño

¿Dejarás que una delicada chica como yo cargue semejante bulto?-preguntó inocentemente la chica

¿delicada?-se burló el chico- con tu sola presencia haces llorar a pettigrew

Nee, ese no cuenta, a ese chilletas le da miedo como lo ven las moscas-la chica le quitó importancia.

mmm-Will no tuvo nada con que debatir eso- de acuerdo¿A dónde la llevo madam.. ¿Dónde está?- los chicos voltearon en busca de su amiga, pues ya no estaba en el mismo lugar

Mira ahí va!-Annie señaló lo que parecía un gusano mutante con roja cabellera, que se movía frenéticamente, al ver que su intento de fuga había sido descubierto….

Los chicos ni siquiera tuvieron que correr, y sólo veían con burla la desesperación de la pelirroja….

Basta- sonrió Annie- Will, nos vamos.

chale, ni que fuera tu gato….

Movidito, que tenemos mucho que preparar- Annie tenía una sonrisa psicótica en la boca

¿Qué es lo que haremos esta noche, Annie?- preguntó el chico, echandose al hombro a Lily-gusano

Lo mismo que hemos intentado toda la vida Will¡tratar de arreglar a Lily!-Annie reía macabramente….

(en algún lugar lejano, la canción de Pinky y Cerebro sonaba con insistencia…)

&$·&·$&$·&·$&·$&·$&$&$·&·$&$&$&$&·&··$&·$&·$&$$·$

Bien, esto es tu culpa….-recriminó Annie

¿Mía? Fue ella que no se dejaba de mover, además, yo fui la víctima!- se señaló una pierna.

Annie solo lo miró unos instantes, para luego volver a concentrarse en un pequeño bulto pelirrojo, en Lily…

La chica, en uno de sus tantos intentos de escape, empezó a patear al pobre de Will. Una de las patadas le dolió de especial manera, soltando a la chica y haciendo que cayera de cabeza…

¿crees que esté viva?- Will se veía algo temeroso

No seas baboso!- Annie le golpeó la cabeza- Sólo está inconciente, creo….

La morena se acercó lentamente a Lily. Al parecer respiraba. Un segundo….¡ESTABA RONCANDO?

¡Está dormida!-La chica no se lo creía

Entonces despiértala y desátala, por que yo ya no pienso cargarla¡ya me salió un hernia!- se quejó el chico

¡pero que delicadito me saliste!- dijo Annie- una hernia más, una menos¿qué más da?

Will la miraba con la ceja arqueada- ¿Por qué no la cargas tú?

Ok, creo que ya es hora de que haga un poco de ejercicio- sonrió Annie- Bien pelotona, ya levántate, que el burro de carga se puso en huelga.

La pelirroja empezó a despertarse, con un terrible dolor de cabeza

…-realmente era un fastidio el no poder hablar.

Vamos Lils, iremos a tu casa- Will la tomó del brazo para que se pudiera apoyar en él.

Si, a ver que encontramos para tu disfraz de ésta noche- sonrió Annie y tomó a su amiga por el otro brazo

·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&

Veamos que es lo que tengo aquí- los chicos ya habían llegado a casa de las Evans, y la sra. Helen se encontraba buscando algo para el disfraz de su hija- mm, bastonera, nop; avestruz, nop; piña, nop; pirata…

Ese…..no-terminó Annie al verlo. Al parecer, en sus tiempos de juventud, Helen Evans había sido bailarina de ballet, por tanto sus trajes eran algo…."abiertos" para permitir el libre movimiento de las chicas…

Este!- exclamó de repente la sra. y mostró lo que parecía una falda larga de color verde menta…..

Lily miró con perplejidad a su madre "Y donde está el resto?", escribió la pelirroja en una pequeña libretita.

¿Qué resto, así es el disfraz de Campanita…- sonrió su madre.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la quijada se le cayó al suelo, mientras Will y Annie se burlaban de ella…

"¿Bromeas?"Escribió atropelladamente

No-sonrió su madre- y creo que por aquí está la peluca…

Lily estaba en estado de shock, y metida en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta que su madre y Annie empezaban a cambiarla (Will se fue por unas palomitas )

Al recobrarse, levantó la vista y su reflejo en el espejo la horrorizó ¡Dios, dejaba tan poco a la imaginación!. Bueno, en realidad, la falda estaba un poco arriba de las rodillas; la parte superior del vestido verde menta era sin mangas y con los hombros al descubierto. La parte inferior de la falda terminaba en picos y la espalda, descubierta por el vestido, era adornada con un precioso par de alas azules de un extraño material.

Y ahora, la peluca-y su madre le enjaretó la peluca en la cabeza, cubriendo su rojiza cabellera.

"oficialmente parezco descerebrada" escribió Lily con desagrado.

No es cierto, si te ves muy linda!-dijo su madre con dulzura

Y ahora, el maquillaje- y pues en bola¿cómo no le iban a ganar a la pobre de Lily?

Después de una ardua batalla, que Lily perdió, los tres se alejaron a observar su obra.

Si se parece!-gritó Annie emocionada.

Sólo le faltarían los polvos mágicos- comentó Will

Lily, molesta, escribió en su libretita y se la aventó al chico en la cara :"¿acaso me viste cara de hongo alucinógeno?"

Te ves tan linda- comentó Helen

Y lo mejor del caso es que no puede arruinarlo con su sarcástica personalidad- celebraba la morena.

Lily la vio con cara de pocos amigos. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan honesta y que los demás sientan que "marica desgraciado" no es otra cosa que una crítica constructiva…¬¬

¿Y a qué hora pretenden cambiarse ustedes?- preguntó Helen

Cierto, vamos Will!-apuró Annie

¿Nos cambiaremos juntos?-preguntó Will tímidamente.

Claro Will, total, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿verdad?-contestó la chica

Will sólo se ruborizó hasta límites insospechados

No seas menso!- bromeó la morena- aún respeto tu pulcritud ;)

Así fue como Annie se cambió en el baño y Will en la habitación de Lily (Helen y Campanita estaban en la sala). 5 minutos después y no pregunten como…

Tataaaaaaan- Annie salió con lo que parecía un disfraz de Esmeralda, la gitana del jorobado de Notredame. Llevaba una blusa blanca de hilo que se le veía muy grande para ella, en conjunto con una falda morada con vuelo y una pañoleta verde con cuentas brillantes alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le caía como cascada sobre su espalda y una gran cantidad de pulseras y collares adornaban sus brazos y cuello.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Helen a la chica

Soy Esmeralda, la del jorobado de Notredame.- sonrió la chica

"¿Esmeralda no estaba viva en la película?"-escribió Lily

BIEN-dijo Annie molesta- Soy la versión muerta de Esmeralda. ¿Estás contenta?

Lily asintió frenéticamente, aunque aún pensaba que le faltaba algo de sangre…..

Por su parte, Will llevaba una túnica azul cielo, con mangas anchas y más largas que sus brazos. Un sombrero puntiagudo y del mismo color que la túnica tapaba su castaña cabellera y una barba y bigotes blancos tapaban su rostro y su pecho.

Al ver a su amigo, Lily empezó a carcajearse.

¿Qué nunca habías visto a un Merlín?- preguntó algo molesto de la reacción de su amiga.

Lily, como pudo, tomó la libreta y escribió. Al leerlo, Will se molestó.

No puede ser tan malo- dijo Annie, tratando de remediar la situación.

Interpreta mi silencio- contestó el chico

Lily le pasó la libreta a Annie: "WILL, EL NIÑO DEL VESTIDO" decía.

Annie miró a Will y volvió a la libretita. -¿Puedo reírme?- la chica hacía todo lo posible por aguantarse

Eres libre de hacerlo, ya me han bajado suficiente la moral-Will bajó la cabeza derrotado.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si es cierto!- Lily se le unió a la burla, haciendo que Will se sintiera cada vez más chiquito.

Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que se vayan, antes de que se arrepientan- dijo Helen mirando significativamente a Will- pero antes, las reglas.

Yo voy con Lily-sonrió Annie

Yo las cuidaré como si se trataran de algo valiosos-dijo Will con la sonrisa de venganza floreciendo en su boca.

Lily?

La pelirroja suspiró y anotó:"No a todos les viene bien un laxante en el ponche"

De acuerdo- Helen los dejó salir- pero vuelvan temprano!

·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$&·$

El salón de usos múltiples (por que le hacía desde cafetería hasta centro de exposiciones de ciencias) estaba bellamente adornado (con globos mal inflados y calaveras de cartón despintadas), la música romántica flotaba en el ambiente (_mueve tu cuchi cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi cuchi_). Lily estaba extasiada y lloraba de ¿emoción?...

¿Lily¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Will preocupado.

Lily escribió frenéticamente es su libreta "ME ESTAS PISANDO, IDIOTA!"

Upss, lo siento-se disculpó Will

Los tres se encontraban en la entrada del salón mirando el desagradable espectáculo que frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba…

Chicas semidesnudas (Lily no había aceptado salir de la casa sin una capa), bailando como…bailarinas exóticas, meneando el trasero frente a los chicos, cuyas hormonas estaban a nivel máximo…

Bueno, esa era la "Lily-visión", pues en realidad, la pista estaba semi-vacía y, a excepción de las fresas de la escuela, todos iban vestidos decentemente.

Hay una estrecha línea entre naco y estilo-comentó Annie al ver los disfraces de los presentes: desde flores hasta Madonas con "conos pícame los ojos"

"gracias a MTV por eso"- escribió Lily

Vaya, nuestro primer baile…-Will se veía emocionadísimo

Annie y Lily lo miraron perplejas- creo que el gorro te está apretando demasiado ye cerebro y ya se te dañó-dijo Annie

Este comentario le bajo los ánimos a Will y ahora estaba decaído. Lily corazón de oro. Viendo a su amigo en tan mal estado, intentó animarlo a bailar…

Annie se sentía en la dimensión desconocida: Will el pesimista y Lily con su intento de baile. El Apocalipsis se acercaba….

Pero sus oscuras cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Will

¿Te sientes bien Lily?-preguntó Will-creo que te estas convulsionando

Lily paró y lo miró molesta- ¿ah, estabas bailando?-preguntó el chico malicioso-Entiendo por que no te gustan los bailes…

Lily estaba sorprendida¿¡Qué le pasaba¿¡Ella sólo trataba de animarlo y así era como la trataba! ….

Apuesto que no durarías ni dos piezas seguidas bailando con alguien-dijo Will

A Lily le interesaba esa apuesta, pero ¿qué ganaría?

Si yo gano, tú harás la audición para tecladista de los merodeadores-Lily lo miró horrorizada-pero, si tu ganas, te haré la tarea de un mes, con trabajos mensuales incluidos.-terminó el chico

Vaya, esa si que era una oferta interesante¡TODO UN BELLO MES LLENO DE OCIO, GUAU, pero estaba la posibilidad de que perdiera…, pero era un mes ¿Cómo negarse a tanto placer?

Lily estrechó la mano del chico del vestido- Recuerda: son dos canciones completas y seguidas.

Lily asintió y se fue a rondar alrededor de la pista, en busca de un posible candidato para ganar. Campanita debía encontrar una pareja, pero con la capa cubriéndole las alas, parecía el jorobado de Notredame. Ningún chico se había fijado en ella, o al menos eso creía…

Un par de ojos avellana no le quitaban la vista de encima. Primero por que era particularmente llamativa aquella chica de gran joroba, pero lo que llamó su atención era su rostro, cubierto por un verde antifaz. Esa chica ocultaba algo y él lo averiguaría.

La has visto?-preguntó James a un Batman con genial trasero.

¿a la jorobada, amigo, tú no estás tan desesperado…-comentó Sirius.

Oculta algo, lo sé- el joven Potter sentía una extraña atracción por la extraña.

¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?-animó un noble explotador de castaña cabellera y ojos miel.

Tendré problemas, remus- contestó el chico, señalando con la cabeza a Sasha, la posesiva novia de James.

Nosotros de cubrimos- animó Remus

De acuerdo-¿por qué demonios se sentía tan nervioso?

La canción "Payaso de Rodeo" había empezado a sonar. Lily caminaba sin rumbo fijo, divagando en sus pensamientos, cuando, sin previo aviso, una manada de chicas histéricas se llevó a Campanita de encuentro.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un montón de chicas que bailaban a un sólo tiempo y ella nos e sabía los pasos…

No es que le importara, pero los codazos y pisotones llegaban de todos lados. De repente sintió como le faltaba el aire…Uno de los tacones de 20 cm. de alto de una de las chicas se había atorado en su capa, ahorcando a la chica y haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Lily caía… ahora sólo esperaba su dolorosa muerte: agujerada por tacones de aguja….

Sin embargo, ese fatal destino nunca llegó.

James se había escapado de Sasha y ahora buscaba a la misteriosa chica que lo tenía tan intrigado ¿Por qué razón, no lo sabía, pero presentía que algo importante sucedería.

Una canción empezó a sonar y las chicas se lanzaron a la pista como posesas. Ese tipo de chicas no le importaban, pero entre la marea de superficialidad vio a la chica de capa negra que naufragaba entre ese mar de colores versión "friégame la pupila". Se dirigió a ella, lográndola salvar de una agujerada muerte…

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un joven caballero de rebelde peinado y un antifaz negro. El chico la ayudó a incorporarse y la chica pudo verlo mejor. Era un joven alto, de cabello negro y una sonrisa sincera. Llevaba una sudadera de cota de malla sobre una camisa blanca y una espada suspendida por un cinturón negro que hacía juego con el pantalón.

¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico

Lily no sabía que decir (además que no podía ¬¬), así que sólo atinó en sonreír.

James estaba en lo cierto, esa chica era especial, pues con su sola sonrisa iluminaba la estancia. La chica subió el rostro y sus miradas se fundieron en un remolino de verde y café. La chica no quería separarse de ese chico; de aquel desconocido…

¡UN MOMENTO¡LILY¡ES UN DESCONOCIDO, UN POSIBLE PERVERTIDO SEXUAL! …

Pero también era probable que no lo fuera…

Lily no se había dado cuenta que el joven ya había empezado a bailar con ella, conduciéndola de una suave manera.

_¿Cómo negarse?..._

La pelirroja seguía el compás que el caballero imponía. Era maravilloso bailar con él. Se sentía flotar. Pero no temía, pues los fuertes brazos de su caballero la sostendrían. Se burló de esos pensamientos y sentimientos que sin que ella se diera cuenta, empezaban a plagar su cerebro y cada fibra de su ser. Oponerse a esa invasión que la hacía sentir tan bien,

_¿Cómo negarse?... _

James se sentía mareado, pero muy feliz. Pues a pesar no conocer ni el nombre de la chica, él sentía que la conocía de años. Una mirada, sólo eso bastó para darse cuenta de que ella era…¿el amor de su vida¡Pero qué idiota sonaba eso, pero se sentía tan bien…

_Hoy me decidí_

_Jamás pensar en ti_

_Este sentimiento me hace daño_

_Demasiado para mi_

_Estoy aquí_

_Recordando estos momentos_

_Intentando comprender por que no estas_

_Y sigo aquí_

_Esperando que algún día_

_Esperando que decidas regresar_

Era placer, nada más: mera curiosidad. Sin embargo, el chico se decidió a ser más curioso de ahora en adelante…

James abrió lentamente los ojos y observó como la chica se yacía recostada sobre su pecho. Se veía tan hermosa. Pero la imperiosa necesidad de ver esos ojos lo hizo despertar a la joven. Delicadamente, James levantó el rostro de la rubia y lentamente se acercó, en busca de sus labios…

_Es el sabor_

_Es el sabor de tus labios_

_Una droga que envenena_

_Y me hace enloquecer_

_Es el olor_

_Es el olor de tu cabello_

_Un aroma a primavera_

_Permanece en mi piel_

_No puedo olvidar_

_¿Cómo negarse?..._

Lily estaba sorprendida, pues ese beso la tomó de sorpresa. Su primer pensamiento fue golpearlo y dejarlo sin la oportunidad de procrear, pero la suavidad de sus labios y su ¡Dios!

_¿Cómo negarse?_

Sus labios danzaban al mismo compás. Bailar no era importante¿respirar, bueno, eso si era más vital…

_Estoy aquí_

_Plasmando estos versos_

_Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor_

_Y me voy de aquí_

_Comenzando otra vida_

_Una vida muy vacía ya sin ti_

La pelirroja se separó con suavidad y le sonrió al joven. Los ojos de él brillaban y ella, ella sentía que nada podía ser tan perfecto…

Sin embargo, no todo es perfecto. La chica sintió como una mano del chico se introducían por debajo del abrigo y …….

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿el imbécil le había agarrado el trasero¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?

La pelirroja se separó de él bruscamente y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejando sin aire al "caballero". Lily se dio la vuelta e intentó marcharse, pero el joven le había sujetado la capa.

¿Qué… sucede?- preguntó el joven caído

¿Y SE ATREVÍA A PREGUNTAR, eso fue el colmo. La chica lo miró con desprecio y se quitó el abrigo, mostrando por primera vez en la noche, su mágico atuendo….

James la vió con la boca abierta y el corazón roto. La chica lucía hermosa, pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y odio… Era como ver a un ángel caído.

Lily corrió hacia la salida. Annie y Will la siguieron, pues intuyeron que algo malo había pasado.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero una insistente mirada la detuvo. Era el caballero caído que le miraba en busca de una explicación obteniendo como única respuesta la última mirada de odio…

Una lágrima, un latir y un portazo marcaron el final de una dulce canción que no se terminó de bailar…

_Ahora sin ti_

_No me queda más remedio que dejarte ir._

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**

* * *

**

_**ACLARACIÓN: PETTIGREW YA NO SALDRÁ EN ESTE FANFIC POR CUESTIONES DEL TIPO MORTALES (jimenita: Ana ¬¬), ooooh, de acuerdo, del tipo "ya me cambié de escuela por que soy un maria desgraciado" asi que no se preocupen (si se llegaron a preocupar) Y ahora si, mis cavilaciones:**_

_**Bueno, aquí está el baile. Espero que les haya gustado. Le he aumentado como dos hojas del original por que ustedes tan lindos que esperaron a que actualizara. La verdad es que he tenido unos días terribles, entre exámenes, experiencias traumáticas y periódicos (si Araceli, te puede reír)**_

_**La canción (por que existe es una canción) es un fragmento de ·ahora sin tí" de Reik. Me ha encantado por el coro ¿no está bello?. Y declaro a todos aquellos que me dicen qie si estoy enamorada:**_

_**"HE LEÍDO TANTOS LIBROS Y VITO PELÍCULAS ROMÁNTICAS QUE ALGUNA IDEA HE DE TENER ACERCA DEL BESO Y LO QUE SE SIENTE¿DE ACUERDO, ASI QUE YA DEJEN DE MOLER QUE LO MISMO"**_

_**No sé si decir esto, pero si quieren que aclare alguna de las palabras raras que uso, no hay problema, ustedes pregunten. Tal vez los mexicanos me entiendan, pero si no, pregunten, hasta mi mejor amiga se sorprende de mi extraño y regionalista vocabulario. jeje**_

_**Algo más, que no sé cuando actualice de nuevo (ya no les quiero mentir), pero espero que sea pronto.**_

_**Sin nada más que comentar, se despide de ustedes:**_

_**Annie Ryddle**_

_**MOS**_

_**MOR**_

_**Y niña rara que sueña con ser una excéntrica millonaria XD**_

**Contestaciones de Reviews; (¿por que son tan lindas?)**

**CaRoLiNa T: **

Yo tambiñen me he visto en esas situaciones de la mar ilógicas usando el vocabulario español; de heccho, ya me han dicho que dejer de leer eso, por que sino ya termino usando palabras que nadie entiende. Por ejemplo: pijas, capullos, bodrio, y que cutre. Nadie me entienden y creen que yo las invento... Soy de Saltillo Coahuila, "el lugar del clima ideal", es un lugar muy pacífico y agradable, al que el estatus de "gran ciudad" o le importa un rábano o simplemente nunca nos lo darán. Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que te sientas identificada con Lily¿pues que crees, muchas de las ideas para todos vienen de mis amigas. La mayoría de las cosas de este fic han pasado y creeme, hay cosas que son tan traumáticas y que aún faltan por pasar! Bueno, te mando saludos y besos.

**Pitucita:**

No lo hice por que ya pude mandar los reviews por aqui. Me encanta tu historia. estan linda, y hablando de esa Linda Green, espero que pronto algo muuuuuy malo le pase, jeje. Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Saludos chica linda!

**eugenia malfoy:**

Muchísimas gracias por el halago, creeme que cuando lo leí, me levantatste tanto la moral en un día oscuro de mi vida (dos clase de metodología son la muerte cerebral para cualquiera...). Gracias en serio. Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los demás y que te guste las locuras de una mente retorcida como la mia inventa...

**Karipotter:**

Aquí está el baile. Espero no haberte descepcionado. Tal vez estuvo cortito y he pensado en escribir el "detras de lily y james, lo que los otros hicieron en el baile". no se si hacerlo o no. Lo del trabajo en equipo, ya tengo una idea vaga de lo que pasará. Espero que te guste y si no, pues tú dímelo, las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas (a excepción de las de Lily¿no te parece?).

**Krlitaheart:**

¿que estudias, bueno, gracias por leer el fan fic y por molestarte en dejar un review aún cuando tenías cosas que hacer, pero se te agradece.Aquí está el cap 5, espero que te guste y me digas que tal

besos y saludos desde LACZWITCHZ (el centro de concentración más patético del planeta)

**Natalia:**

Jeje, creo que eres la primera que me dice lo de Annie/Remus. De hecho iba a dejar a Sirius solito, pero pues mejor no. Alguien nuevo aparece y es la persona más extraña y sorda que puedas conocer...

Que fregón que te gusten todos los caps, y espero que este te guste también! Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar reviews, Son la luz al final de Cálculo!

**Caperucita Roja:**

Pues este es el más largo de los 5. Espero que este bien de tamaño XD Con respecto a los merodeadores, si son idiotas, pero túno lo serías si te trataran siempre como rey, pasa y yo conozco personas que les sucedió. Pero también hay personas que simplemente no se dejan y si los merodeadores creen que Lily y Co. se van a dejar, pues estan muy equivocados...

Pues eso es todo, mil gracias por leer y profavor, dejen un REVIEW, no importa que no sea largo, pero es tan lindo verlos y leerlos, porfavor! (

**Bueno, eso era todo. **

**Gracias!**


	6. De regreso a la realidad

**DISCLAIMER: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_ (se oye una voz a lo lejos) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (llega Annie respirando con dificultad), me encerraste ¬¬ (le dice a la voz) _no me dejarías decir esto_ (respondió ésta impasible), pero es que no todos son de esa admirable mujer (protestó la chica) _a no?(_la voz se oye sorprendida) no, Annie y Will son mios (sonrió la chica)_ y las pijas?_ (preguntó la voz) naaaa, esas te las puedes quedar . Y ahora, damas y caballeros, después de una eternidad, he aquí mi nuevo cap, que espero que sea de su agrado .**

**Dance with a stranger**

**Capítulo 6**

**De regreso a la realidad**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó por todo el salón, silenciando a todos los presentes, que observaron con curiosidad que un joven caballero yacía en el piso con una expresión sombría en el rostro…

Un chico vestido de conquistador se acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero al parecer, el chico no respondía. Su mirada avellana estaba perdida y una expresión de profunda tristeza acechaba sus labios.

.-No hay nada que ver aquí!-gritaba Remus con el afán de quitar curiosos que se reunían alrededor de su amigo-el circo ya se terminó…

.-Pero que dices Lupin-una voz maliciosa sonó a sus espaldas- yo aún veo a los payasos….

.-Cállate Snape sino…

.-Sino qué?-retó el chico- tu no eres nadie sin tus amiguitos

.-Por lo menos yo tengo amigos-contraatacó el joven de ojos dorados.

Snape se quedó petrificado ante esto, pero su frío carácter y su veneno lo sacaron de su estupor – vaya, para los amigos tan mediocres que tienes, la verdad no veo de lo que te regodeas, con eso que ni a sus parejas saben aprovechar…

.-de que demonios hablas?- demandó Remus, sin percatarse de que James empezaba a reaccionar ante las palabras de Snape…

.- de que a diferencia de tus amigos, yo si sé reconocer un buen trasero cuando lo toco…-terminó el muy canalla

.- de que dem…- pero el joven conquistador no terminó, pues James ya se había abalanzado en contra del imbécil de Snape. Era su culpa, por él su hada lo había abandonado. Le odiaba y le haría sentir todo su dolor…

Pero alguien atrás lo detuvo. Cegado por el dolor, se disponía a golpear al que se le pusiera enfrente, pero la cara del director apareció frente a él, calmando todo su ánimo homicida…

.-Creo, señor Potter, que la fiesta ha terminado temprano este año- sonrió el afable director.

Lejos del tumulto, una gitana observaba todo lo ocurrido; negando con la cabeza, salió del salón, pensando que hay secretos que hay que llevarse a la tumba…

* * *

.-Lily, por favor para! _"demonios, que difícil es caminar con un vestido"_- pensó el pobre de Will

Campanita corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. La chica sentía como los pedazos de su dignidad se desprendan mientras se alejaba de eso, de él…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta, a su madre le había pasado, pero aún así, esa dulce mirada avellana no se le podía borrar de la cabeza…

Se detuvo, necesitaba ir a su casa con urgencia. Tomada una decisión, se dispuso a seguir, pero alguien chocó contra ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer, pero la sostuvo antes de llegar al piso

.-"_no_ _de nuevo, por favor, ten piedad"_-pensaba la pelirroja, con los parpados lo mas apretados posible…

.-Lily- una voz dulce y masculina la llamaba- soy yo…

.-_"por supuesto que eres tu"_ –refunfuñó para sus adentros la chica. Abrió los ojos, encarándose a él, pero en vez del joven caballero, se encontró con la afable sonrisa de Merlín. Lily se sintió aliviada y ligera. La presión la abandonó, así como su conciencia…

.-Creo que este es tu destino mi estimado Will- el chico volteó y se encontró con Esmeralda y su sonrisa.- ser el burro de carga de Lilito

.- Semejante destino no se lo deseo a nadie- sonrió su amigo, mientras levantaba a una inconciente Lily. Annie se dirigió a la espalda de su amigo y le quitó su capa, con la que cubrió a la pobre de Campanita.

.-Créeme, existe alguien que lo desearía- susurró, más para Lily que para Will.

* * *

El sol entraba a raudales por su ventana, era tarde, pero aún así, la pequeña pelirroja se negaba a despertarse. Los pajaritos cantaban en su ventaba, pero lo único que Lily deseaba era tener una resortera cerca y callar a esos estúpidos pajarracos de una buena vez. 

Viéndose derrotaba por la madre naturaleza, la chica se levantó de su cama, dispuesta a arreglarse cuando su madre entró a su habitación gritando como una histérica, y detrás de ella, Annie y Will con una sonrisa un tanto burlona…

.-Hija mía!-gritaba Helen- pensé que te habías muerto!- su madre no la dejaba ni respirar de tan fuertemente abrazada que la tenía. Cuando empezaba a adquirir un tono azulado en su rostro, Annie intervino.

.-Señora, creo que la está lastimando…-dijo la chica con cautela, pues hace rato, casi los mata cuando le dijeron que habían dejado a su bebé sola en el baile.

.- Mi amor y cariño no son armas letales- contestó testaruda la mujer

.-yo creo que si mam- intentó decir la agonizante Lily

Al ver cara a cara a su hija, Helen la soltó y la pelirroja por fin pudo respirar.

.-Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien- tranquilizó la chica.

.-Ni hablar, nada de salidas y no te paras de la cama hoy- impuso Helen-

.-Pero, pero….- aunque no lo crean, Lily es algo responsable y el trabajo en equipo de Biología…

.-Nada de peros, te traeré la comida a la cama y también moveré la tele y…-

.-pero…, un segundo ¿la tele en mi cuarto¡Oh mi Dios, veo la luz, un túnel, la luz….- bueno, es responsable, pero que persona se resiste a eso?

Helen le gritaba que no siguiera la luz, mientras iba a la cocina para ver que encontraba para hacer a su hija regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Al irse, Lily recuperó un poco la cordura, solo para encararse con sus amigos que pedían una explicación.

.-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Annie directamente.

.-Pues es que había mucha gente y…-

.-Lily, nosotros no nos tragamos eso- interrumpió Will

.-Puesss- Pero por primea vez, Lily agradeció tener una madre tan loca como la suya.

.-Lo siento chicos, pero la hora de las visitas terminó, podrán venir mañana- dijo la señora y empujaba a los amigos de su hija para la puerta.

.-Si señora, solamente quiero darle a Lily los horarios de la audión del grupo- sonrió Annie con malicia

Lily lo había olvidado. Sus amigos se despidieron de ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Lily se ponía cada vez más pálida y empezaba a sentirse realmente mal…

* * *

Lunes en la mañana. La fatídica mañana de la exposición del trabajo de Biología. 

Lily realmente habían intentado faltar a clases, pero al parecer, la excusa de la luz al final del túnel ya no hacía efecto sobre su madre, que según ella la mandaba a la escuela "con todo el dolor de su corazón" (si claro ¬ ¬).

La pelirroja caminaba con pesar y lentitud, con la esperanza de no llegar jamás a la escuela, pero sabía que llegar tarde sólo le causaría más problemas.

Al llegar al salón, Lily se sintió cucaracha (no, no se sentía fuerte contra las radiaciones n.n), pues todos los trabajos de sus compañeros se veían tan bien y ella… ella estaba tan sola como un perro y tan reprobada como Pettigrew. (n/a: annie y sus analogías animales). Con semejante ánimo tan pesimista la chica se aproximó a Will, quien estaba sentado en su banca. Pero al parecer, la pelirroja no era la única interesada en el chico.

Sacha y Estefanny se acercaban a Will con movimientos felinos (más bien muy de perras) y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chico.

.-WILL, amor- su voz chillona taladraba el cráneo de Lily- pero que lindo nos quedó el trabajo.

.- ¿Nos? Me huele a manada- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se colocaba a lado derecho de su amigo.

.- Tal vez sea por que tu llegaste Evans- sonrió Sasha- ya decía yo que algo apestaba por aquí.

Lily se quedó muda de asombro, ese había sido un buen insulto, pero al recordar quien se lo había dicho cayó en cuenta de algo- Dios Wilkins, ese insulto es tan bueno que seguro se lo robaste a alguien.-sonrió la pequeña.

La rubia ni siquiera se dignó en contestarle (en realidad, si lo había robado de alguien) y dirigió toda su atención a Baker.- Amor, verdad que nos incluirás en el trabajo?- dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del chico con un dedo (na: ofrecida . )

.-Claro-contestó Will- cuando los cerdos vuelen y las víboras hablen- y apartó su cabeza de la mano de la chica.

.- Pues lo último no está tan difícil Will- dijo Annie a su amigo- enfrente tienes la prueba de que pueden hablar –dijo señalando a las pijas.

.- Idiotas¿qué no saben con quien se meten?- dijo Sasha despectiva

.-No "lagartona", eres tú quien no sabe que está jugando con fuego-contraatacó Lily- h a ver si te vas buscando otro idiota para parasitar, por que este idiota no se va a dejar.

.- No me ayudes tanto Lily ¬¬- susurró Will a su amiga.

.- Ya verán- amenazó la rubia- mi pichurrín los pondrá en su lugar como los looser que son…

.- ¿tú qué?- preguntó la pelirroja intentando no partirse de la risa- ¿qué clase de patético perdedor se deja llamar así?

.-¿no te agrada?- susurró alguien a su oído.

Lily se volteó para encararse con el dueño de esa voz: James Potter.

.- ah, esta clase de patético perdedor- sonrió burlona la chica.

El joven Potter le mantenía la mirada, mientras reía con ironía.

.- PICHIIIIIII- Sasha se lanzó al cuello del chico como la boa que era- me dijo lag.. torne… -Sasha fruncía el ceño. Si "lagartona" tenía cuatro sílabas¡Por Dios Santo!

-Lagartona-completó Annie- pero les faltó gaznápida, obtusa, oligofrénica, papamoscas, lerda, zoquete, cretina, idiota….

.- ¿Me estas insultando?- preguntó la rubia a Annie.

.-¿Y apenas lo estas captando?-contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

.-JAMSYYYYYYY-lloriqueó la pija- ¡Ya no me respetan¡Haz algo!-ordenó a su novio.

.- No te preocupes, mi club de fans se encargará- Contestó el chico con fastido

.- ¿Tienes club de fans?- preguntó Lily incrédula- ¿qué clase de desesperadas…- pero calló de repente al recordar el ataque del club de fans de Black. Su furia había sido rebelada cuando Annie lo golpeó, dejando un morado en la mejilla del chico. La semana siguiente el guacamole invadió la vida de Annie: en su mochila, libros, casillero. Lo único bueno de eso fue que en ese tiempo no pasaron hambre…

La pelea era latente y de un momento a otro se desataría. Sólo la campana de inicio de clases lo impidió, obligándolos a irse a sus lugares. En el camino, Annie y Remus se encontraron. Ellos no se habían juntado para hacer el trabajo, por lo que cada quien había hecho su presentación. Se miraron despectivamente el trabajo del otro y luego a su autor. El silencio reinó entre los jóvenes, pero fue roto por Annie –Mi maqueta, tu información-dijo sin apartar la mirada del chico.

-Hecho- y se marcharon sin decirse más.

Lily estaba deprimida. Si había albergado la esperanza de que Potter y Black la incluyeran en el trabajo, esta se había esfumado por la manera tan "cordial" como les había hablado. Derrotada, la pelirroja se sentó en su sitio y estrelló su cabeza contra su banca. De repente, sintió como alguien le tocaba tímidamente el hombro.

.-¿Lily?- la temblorosa voz de Will le obligó a levantar la mirada- ¿estás bien?

La chica ni siquiera contestó, se limitó a volver a estampar su frente contra la mesa.

.-Puessss- El chico tomó aire ¡Dios¿Por qué era tan complicado decirle esto a Lily¡Ella era su amiga la loca pelirroja de impactantes ojos verdes y linda sonrisa y…. El chico se sonrojó de repente ¡Lily sólo era su amiga! Sólo eso…

Armándose de valor volvió a hablar- Lily, yo te puse en mi equipo pues pensé que los merodeadores no te ayudarían y como parte de lo que te pasó fue mi culpa pues pensé que sería lo mejor que te vinieras conmigo- dijo esto tan rápido que tuvo que coger aire.

.-¿Qué dices?-prenguntó la pelirroja confundida

.- Que te puse en mi equipo y te traje lo que tenías que decir pero sino quie…-pero no pudo seguir, pues Lily se había parado y lo abrazaba.

.-GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS- decía la chica, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla- eres un ángel Will.

El susodicho se había quedado mudo y rojo como tomate. Tartamudeando una excusa, se fue a su banca, seguido por un par de ojos avellana que lo veían muy mal.

* * *

Las presentaciones fueron algo muy parecido a un circo. Annie y Remus explicaron la reproducción celular entre miradas de intenso odio y correcciones mutuas, intentando dejar al otro en ridículo. 

James y Sirius explicaron los tipos de células, o por lo menos lo intentaron, pues era de todos sabido que los trabajos de los merodeadores eran hechos por sus fans.

La mejor presentación fue la de Lily y Will que, a pesar del enojo de maestro por desacatar las reglas, fue la mejor sin lugar a dudas.

Y Estefanny y Sasha… ellas improvisaron una célula con cinta, plastilina y pintalabios. Al parecer, lo único bueno de su presentación fue el agradable olor a tutifrutti de la célula…

* * *

.-No, no, no- la pequeña pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido- me niego. 

.-Lily, un trato es un trato y no terminaste a bailar- dijo Annie

.-Pero…pero…- Lily vió a Will intentandó hacer que el sentimiento de culpa volviera a florecer en él, pero al parecer, sus zapatos eran más interesantes que la conversación.

pero nada¿No me vas a dejar sola con los merodeadores?- la morena puso ojitos de perrito.

.- NO, LOS OJITOS DE PERRITO NO- la chica cerró los ojos y volteó la cara. Ante el silencio de su amiga, Lily entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de lástima de Annie- Oh, de acuerdo-suspiró cansada, iré.

Will y Annie sonrieron y se llevaron a su amiga al salón de la audición. Lily rogaba que hubiera mucha gente delante de ella, pero sorpresivamente era la primera. Annie entró primero y la pelirroja le siguió con la cabeza baja. No quería ver la cara de satisfacción de Potter y Black. Sólo estaba ahí por una estúpida apuesta, no voluntariamente.

.-Les presento a la mejor tecladista a la que este grupo podría aspirar- la anunció su amiga con teatralidad.

Lily la miró de manera extraña; no sabía si tomar eso como halago o insulto, pues con su amiga todo podía pasar, pues siempre se pasaba de honesta.

.- ¿Evans?- se burló Sirius- ¿Puedo irme, es que no traje mis pastillas para las náuseas.

.- pero si desayunaste payasitos- comentó con sorna la chica- ahora cállate que los gritos de niña me desconcentran.

El pelinegro se disponía a contestar cuando Lily empezó a tocar la Sonata del Claro de luna, una melodía triste y melancólica. La joven había cerrado los ojos, para sólo concentrarse en sentir como la música fluía por sus dedos.

Los chicos empezaron a bostezar, algo cansados por la melodía, sin embargo, Lily cambió con velocidad vertiginosa a tocar el vals del minuto, una rápida melodía que requería mucha habilidad.

Al terminar, la pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos merodeadores y sus sonrientes amigos.

-Pues- Remus fue el primero es reponerse- nosotros te avisaremos, LA SIGUIENTE- pero nadie respondió al llamado.

Annie se fue a asomar, pero no había nadie esperando afuera. -¿no hay nadie?- preguntó James perplejo.

.- Al parecer no- contestó la morena, pero esto no era sorpresa, pues los volantes habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" después de ser colocados, sin dejar tiempo para que alguien se enterara…

-De acuerdo- suspiró James- sino queda más remedio, Evans se queda.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero entrar?- sonrió Lily

.- ¿Entonces por que viniste a la audición- preguntó cansado James

.- Por una apuesta, pero ahora que ya cumplí, me marcho de aquí- y de dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

James estaba asombrado, esa chica los despreciaba ¡A LOS MERODEADORES, y mientras veía como la pelirroja se marchaba, también veía su sueño de un grupo de rock hundirse cual vil Titanic.

.-Evans espera- Potter la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

.- ¿Ya no soy "Lelans"?- Lily estaba disfrutando eso.

Este era el tiempo de tragarse su orgullo – lo lamento –susurró James.

-Lo siento, pero no te oí- dijo mientras ponía su mano como bocina en la oreja- ¿Qué dijiste?

.- Sé perfectamente que oíste- dijo el chico testarudo- no lo repetiré

.- De acuerdo- y se soltó de James, dispuesta a irse –espera –Lily se detuvo con una sonrisa en la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver a Potter- si?

James tomó aire y valor _"adiós dignidad" _pensó el chico- Lo SiEnnNnTouUuU

.-¿Hoe?- dijo perpleja la chica.

Ya pues, que lamento haberme portado tan…

Idiota, prepotente, egolatra, mezquino, soberbio?- empezó a enumerar la pelirroja.

.- Vale- dijo James- lo siento por todo eso. Ahora¿entrarías al grupo?.

.- Mmmm- Lily se rascó la barbilla pensativa- No.

.-¡Qué!- Potter no lo habìa visto venir, pensó que Lily Evans se apiadaría de un chico caído, pero al parecer esta chica no tenía corazón…

.-Hagamos un trato- dijo la chica al ver a James así- yo entro al grupo y ustedes…

Ustedes me deberán un favor. Cualquier cosa que les pida, la harán. ¿Trato? –ofreció Lily su mano para cerrar esto.

James la miró dudoso, pero al fin y al cabo, era una chica ¿qué les podría pedir? Y sin pensar que esa chica era Lily Evans, James Potter cerró el trato.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lo sé, no merezco su perdón, pero de todas maneras, sólo les pido compresión. Tuve muchos cambios en mi vida estos últimos meses, pues acabo de entrar a la univesidad (Dios, aún no me la creo w), y los últimos examenes, graduación y mi nueva escuela me traen de cabeza. Pero he descubierto algo, creo que el mejor momento para escribir es en las clases.. jeje, así que espero no tardar en subir el proximo cap. NO LES HE DICHO ! MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP PASADO w Jeez, fueron 21. no me lo creía >. (como se darán cuenta, no creo en muchas cosas ¬¬) y para cada uno de ellos muchisimas gracias. Otra cosa, como habrán notado (sino no las culpo) no empecé con mis acostumbradas cavilaciones. Esto fue por que pensé que querrian resolver el problema de James "mano ligera". Además de que no tenía idea de conque empezar (_ah... la perversión, un tema común en nuestros días_...¬¬, pues como que no más no me convencía mucho). Por lo demás, creo que es todo. Rogando por que tengan un gran corazón y no me golpeen o me manden maldiciones, les presento mi capi, esperando que sea de su agrado.

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS:

Pitucita: me alegroque te haya gustado, perdon por la tardanza >.

eugenia malfoy: pues aqui esta el siguiente cap, claro que me alegran el día, todos ustedes son geniales y maravillosos, mil gracias por su apoyo y espero la crítica de este capitulo, sólo espero que no te hayas molestado mucho por el retraso.

Izamary: Gracias, no sabes lo que tus críticas y las de las demás me han ayudado, son geniales, y aveces pienso que no merezco nato.

iceprincess14: que bueno que te guste mi sentido del humor, la verda es que suelo ser así por naturaleza, lo que me ha traído unos problemitas que ni te imaginas ¬¬. espero que te guste tambien este cap.

Miss Diggory Krum: mil gracias, por escribirme en los 5, eres un amor. me encantan tus reviews kilometricos y que opines en todo. gracias por eso, espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo fic, que esta bastante interesante w

Ara: Gracias hermana, eres genial, como el PP. Por cierto, le dices que lo lea, a ver que le parece.

Sara Riddle: gracias por tus comentarios he intentaré que realmente sea diferente a los demás, al fin y alcabo, con los merodeadores nada es seguro.

kerameika: jeje, conozco a otra chica de juarez, que me contactó por los fanfics, si quieres te la puedo presentar, gracias por tu ánimos, en serio, me hacen sentir mejor.

karipotter: pues para estas alturas ya has de haber oído la canción, es de Reik, aunque no la pasan mucho por el radio, es muy bonita y me ha llegado al corazón T.T Lo de que se enteren, pues la verdad no sé, creo que jamas se enterará, por algo se llamará "bailando con un extraño", no crees?

Jimenin: Te odio, aguamala jim, pero de todas maneras no tienes idea de como extraño a "Doña Corregidora".

Isa: A mi al principio me pareció un poco empalagosa la escena, pero al ver que les a gustado me alegro, la verdad es que en la vida real, a mi eso de las cosas romantiacas no se me da bien ¬¬.

alex black bird: que genial esta tu nick, y lo de la memoria, no te preocupes, por lo general no sé ni en que día vivo. VIVA MÉXICO y la linda raza que me escribe.

marce: como viste, James no la tocó, fue otra cosa asquerosa y rastrera, de lo cual la verdad nno preferiría enterarme.

malia-evans: cuando leí tu review no puse roja y saltar de emoción en mi cama (casi me descalabro ¬¬). Mil gracias por tus halagos, hacen a cualquiera sentirse bien después de ser humillada en un juego de damas inglesas U.u

Hija del Viento: De romance es por que Lily y James van a terminar juntos, pero espero no pasarme de azúcar en las escenas, si lo hago, hazmelo saber, ya que mi glucómetro se ha averiado y el romantisismo ataca a mi pobre personita U.u Saludos

Natalia: Pues, tal vez no aparezca nadie después de todo (annie y sus cambios de humor repentinos ¬¬), lo que pasa es que no lo quiero hacer tan común, es decir, una chica para cada chico, no sé, tal vez Sirius termine libre como un ave, tal vez no... por lo del fic, que si lo puedes copiar POR SUPUESTO , no tienes que pedirme permiso, y me halaga que lo quieras guardar, aunque tal vez, después de un tiempo que formatees la maquina, mi fic se vaya al olvido..

Caperucita Roja: Bunos, inicialmente por eso lo llamé así, pero supongo que también tendrá el título repercuciones filosóficas en la trama de la historia (annie y sus palabras domingueras para apantallar O.o).

FeR: Yo tampoco unca he besado a nadie (no diré mi edad por que resultaría patético ¬¬), pero siempre he soñado con que se siente así. VIVAS LAS HICAS JAMAS BESADAS

josesita: James es un caballero (por lo menos en mi fic) y respeta a las chicas que se dan a respetar. Lily se dió a respetar con ese gancho al hígado, asi que supongo que el chico captó la indirecta .

GRACIAS, GRACIAS (Annie ahce carabanas) SON UN GRAN PÚBLICO, (reparte besos), NO LOS MEREZCO (luego se inca y suplica) POR ESA RAZÓN LES SUPLÍCO QUE ME MANDE REVIEWS, POR FAVOR (llora desonsolada, ahora, por cada review que me manden, una caja de klennex me será donada, para abastecer mi ola de lágrimas y moquitos, por si ayuda gracias w).


	7. Por que tienes que ser tan Potter?

**_Disclaimer: Sólo Annie y Will me pertenecen, los demás son la señora Rowling. Por cierto, que tampoco escribo con fines de lucro, sino, ya ni pa que estudio, verdad? (ok, de acuerdo, mejor me cayo..¬¬)_**

_Dedicado a Jimena (fuente de inspiración), Izamary (que siempre me aguanta), Eugenia (que es un amor), Marcela (que siempre me recordaba cuanto me odiaba por no actualizar) y a todas las personas que siguen esperando que actualice. Son grandes y les amos por eso!_ w

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Dance with a stranger_**

**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan Potter?**

La generosidad humana no tiene fronteras posibles. El hecho de dar sin siquiera pensar en recibir algo a cambio es una sensación tan gratificante que muchas personas piensan que es prohibido y por eso no lo hacen.

No es un reproche, es una verdad universal de que una persona generosa no sobrevive en un mundo como este.

Pero hay personas maléficas y con terribles intenciones, que disfrazan en la ayuda un contrato que te obliga a realizar trabajos que ni al personal de limpieza les asignan, pues éstos podrían demandarlos.

Y un ejemplo claro de esto es….

-¿Servicio de becario?-Lily levantó la vista del papel que le habían entregado de Dirección-¿qué demonios es eso?

-Son cierta cantidad de horas que debes dar a la escuela, con el fin de pagar el apoyo económico que te da la escuela-dijo Annie, mientras tomaba la hoja de la pelirroja.

-Te asignan un trabajo y con eso pagas- resumió Will, que estaba sentado detrás de las chicas.

Era la hora del receso y los chicos estaban sentados en el piso, disfrutando la brisa fría que anunciaba el inicio del invierno y las tan esperadas vacaciones de navidad.

-¿Y cuántas horas debes?- preguntó Will, intentando ver el papel que la morena traía en las manos.

Pero Annie lo sostenía con fuerza. Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mandíbula por los suelos. Miró a Lily sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelirroja

-DEBES 150 HORAS!- gritó la chica-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS SEMESTRES?

-Es evidente que nada- dijo Will calmado, mientras impedía que la morena se lanzara sobre el cuello de la pelirroja

-Oye, a mi no me culpes, yo no sé que es lo que debo hacer para quitarme eso- dijo la pelirroja indiferente- nunca nos dicen nada.

-Lily…-dijo Annie ya más calmada- Cada semana siempre hay una actividad para los becados. La ponen en el tablero de anuncios ¬.¬

-Hay tablero de anuncios?- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida- no bromeas?

Annie y Will suspiraron. El chico tomo la pequeña cabeza de la pelirroja y la volteó para que viera a su lado, un gran pizarrón negro y con enormes letras de colores decía: TABLERO DE ANUNCIOS.

Entre los tres comenzaron a buscar los anuncios que había dicho Annie, hasta que por fin se toparon con una hoja azul, donde pedían voluntarios (y obligaban a los becarios) a ayudar a colectar dinero para una asociación de beneficencia.

Lily leyó el anuncio y levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y cómo suponen que pediré dinero¿En las calles?- dijo sonriendo, pero al ver que sus amigos no lo hacían repuso seria- ¿Es broma, cierto?

-No-dijo Annie- la mecánica de esto es muy simple: Te dan un bote de leche con el logo de la institución y te avientan a las calles y cruceros a pedir dinero a los automovilistas.

-¿No les importa que la mejor alumna de esta escuela corra peligro de muerte por eso?-dijo Lily indignada.

-Pero yo no tengo que ir- comentó Annie con vaguedad…

-Hablaba de mí- ¬¬ dijo Lily.

Annie sólo atinó a sonreír e intentó desviar un poco el tema- Y cuántas horas te quitarán por hacer esto?

-Veamos….- la chica leyó todo el anuncio- no dice, creo que mejor le preguntamos al director.

Sin embargo, el susodicho no se encontraba en su oficina. En cambio estaba Tere, su amable secretaria.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-preguntó al ver a la pelirroja entrar con timidez. Lily podría parecer muy abierta, incluso boquifloja, pero en realidad era una persona sumamente tímida con personas con las cuales no tenía ningún problema.

-Esteeee…- la pelirroja ni siquiera sabía que preguntar.-yo…..

-Vienes a preguntar algo del servicio de becario?-dijo la afable secretaria con una dulce sonrisa dejando perplejos a los chicos- lo supe por el anuncio que llevas detrás de tu espalda.-dijo, contestando la pregunta silenciosa de los chicos.

Annie suspiró y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto- Si, la verdad es que queríamos saber cuántas horas vale el ir a botear-dijo la chica, señalando la hoja que Lily sostenía.

-Pues veamos- respondió la secretaria pensativa- por cada día que vayan, que son tres, lo máximo que puedes tener son 60 horas-sonrió la secretaria, pero cambió su expresión al ver la profunda decepción en el rostro de los chicos- ¿No es suficiente?

-No en realidad- contestó Will triste- es más del doble lo que necesitamos cubrir.

-Bueno, creo que podríamos arreglar algo-dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa, devolviéndoles a los chicos la esperanza- pero necesitaras de muchas manos-advirtió la joven secretaria.

* * *

Los merodeadores se encontraban sentados en el salón de música, esperando que las chicas se dignaran a aparecer. 

-¿Alguien podría explicarme por que dejamos que dos chicas entraran a nuestra banda?-preguntó James molesto, mientras jugaba con el micrófono entre sus dedos.

-Por que eran las únicas decentes en las audiciones.-respondió de mala manera Remus.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a los hombres hoy en día?-explotó Sirius- ¿Cuándo empezaron a dejarse manejar por las hembras?

-¿Hembras?-preguntó Remus escéptico- ¿Por qué no simplemente las llamas "fábricas de bebes"?

-Venga Moony-dijo James abrazándolo con camaradería- de que lado estás, además, no me digas que te hace muy feliz que Winfall tenga mejores notas que tu¿cierto?-BINGO, James acababa de darle en su nervio a Lupin.

-Cierto, seguro soborna a los maestros para tener mejores calificaciones- dijo en tono conspiratorio el chico.

-¿Lo ves, son sólo unas arpías traicioneras, que para lo único que sirven es para servirnos a nosotros los machos!-dijo Sirius mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-Y ahora danzaran en círculos, celebran el descubrimiento del fuego…-una delicada voz los sacó de su casi musical "Ataque de testosterona"

-Si-contestó Annie a su amiga- algo parecido vi en el Discovery, ahora sacaran sus garrotes y verán quien de los tres es el más fuerte o idiota, que para el caso es lo mismo…

Los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a las últimas integrantes de la banda apoyadas de manera desafiante en el marco de la puerta.

Pelirroja se acercó decida al grupo y se plantó frente a Potter.

-Quiero que cumplan su parte del trato-le dijo la chica sin rodeos.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó Sirius a James- No me digas Prongsy que te uniste a la caridad y harás feliz a una chica desesperada?

-Tienes razón Black,- sonrió Annie escéptica-por que para buscar la felicidad con James Potter se debe estar realmente desesperada.-terminó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya Winfall, es que acaso tu amiguita no se sabe defender?-dijo Remus encarándose a la morena.

-Limítate a seguir intentando superarme Lupin-respondió la chica al merodeador-tus comentarios no hacen mas que empeorar t u situación

Remus iba a contestarle, pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-No Lupin, tengo cosas más importantes que discutir que tu continuo ataque de celos.-dijo de mala manera la chica.-Ahora, el trato Potter

James intentó hacerse el desentendido, pero la pelirroja lo tomó de la manga de la camisa, y lo obligó a girar y encararse a ella.

-No te creas tan importante Evans-dijo el chico en un tono muy peligroso

-No me creo, soy-respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja- además, tu fuiste quien me propuso el trato, no yo.

-¿De qué trato hablan?-preguntó Lupin con curiosidad.

-No les dijiste?-exclamó asombrada la pelirroja- bueno, eso es tu problema.

-El trato es que yo me quedaría en la banda a cambio de un favor suyo. Al parecer a su amigo no le importa mucho la opinión de los demás- dijo la chica con malicia.

James ni siquiera volteo a ver a sus amigos. Simplemente observaba a la pelirroja con desprecio.

-Lo que quiero que hagan es que me ayuden a pagar mis horas de servicio por la beca que tengo- explicó Evans.

-Y que si nos negamos a….- James intentaba recuperar algo de dignidad, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Black, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tienen que recabar dinero en este bote y en algún crucero de la ciudad- la chica les pasó un bote de leche vació con el dibujo de un niño.

-En cual?-Remus se acercó a recoger lo que parecía ser su bote.

-Irán con nosotros al crucero frente al Sam's-explicó la chica (NA: No es comercial, es que fue en ese crucero donde todo ocurrió. Para aclaraciones del lenguaje de la autora, ver notas al final del fic)

-¿Y por que con ustedes?-dijo de mala manera James

-Por que es el único que queda, además que tengo que darme cuenta si realmente piden dinero y no se lo quedan- le respondió Lily

-"El león cree que todos son de su condición"-susurró James, pero Lily alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Qué dijiste?- no podía creer lo que él había dicho.

-Lo que oíste-dijo el chico desafiante- no soy como tú Evans. Una pobretona ilusa que se hace la fuerte, por que su madre no puede dar la cara por ella.-a cada palabra que decía, James se sentía más mierda. No entendía por qué, pero deseaba ver a Lily Evans llorar.

La pelirroja apretó fuertemente los puños. ¿COMO SE ATREVÍA ESE IDIOTA A HABLAR ASI DE SU MADRE!

Se mordió el labio, hiriéndose y haciéndola sangrar. Nadie se movía ni respiraba.

James observó como la gota escarlata rondaba por sus labios hasta s barbilla. Sin saber lo que hacía, levantó su mano con la intención de detener el sinuoso camino de la gota.

Pero Lily apartó el rostro y se alejó del lugar, empujando a su paso a Annie.

-No te esfuerces tanto Potter, eres imbécil por naturaleza-y diciendo esto, aventó las cosas y se fue detrás de su amiga.

Los chicos lasobservaron marcharse, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el silencio se rompiera.

-James…-dijo Sirius con cautela, pero el chico de cabellos rebeldes se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse. Un bote rodó a los pies del chico. Éste lo recogió y lo observó en silencio.

-La práctica de hoy se cancela- se volvió para ver a sus amigos- tenemos que madrugar para pedir dinero mañana por la mañana.- y dicho esto se fue, con el firme deseo de reparar el daño causado.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un sábado nublado. En la esquina del centro comercial SAM'S se podían distinguir tres siluetas. Annie, Lily y Will se encontraban sentados en la esquina, esperando que fuera la hora para empezar a pedir. 

La pelirroja se habían mantenido muy callada durante todo el día. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y no golpeaba a sus amigos con la misma vitalidad que la caracterizaba.

El comentario de Potter le había dolido mucho. La sociedad eran tan injusta que después de 7 años, aún no perdonaban a su madre. A Lily le daba igual, a Helen le dolían mucho esos comentarios. Por eso la chica se había esforzado por tener buenas notas, para que un día, cuando hablaran de la familia Evans fuera por su hija ejemplar o por su madre trabajadora, no por el alcoholismo o familias disfuncionales.

La chica no esperaba que los merodeadores aparecieran, así que a la hora que les habían indicado los chicos se dividieron en los diferentes semáforos y empezaron a pedir dinero a los automovilistas.

Sin embargo, no habían caminado mucho cuando un auto negro del año convertible se estacionó frente a ellos. Más grande fue la sorpresa al ver quienes conducían el auto.

-Tu!-dijo Lily conteniendo su furia

-Nosotros- aclaró James con una dulce sonrisa- llevamos esperándolos desde hace tiempo. Ayer te fuiste y no nos dijiste a que hora nos veríamos muñeca- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien y por donde empezamos?-preguntó Sirius mientras se desperezaba.

-Supongo que ya se han dividido los lugares y…-pero Remus no pudo terminar por que una pelirroja histérica lo detuvo.

-Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- gritó la chica al borde del colapso.

-Pues pagando el favor que nos exigiste-respondió James en un tono de "y dos mas dos son cuatro".

-¿Pues qué creen! YA NO QUIERO SU AYUDA-gritó desesperada la pelirroja.

-Pues que lástima, por que si vamos a pedir dinero, pero las horas de servicio, pues se irán a la basura- comentó James vagamente, mirándose las uñas con indiferencia.

-_Lily_- dijo una voz en su interior.

**-_¿Qué?-_**contestó otra de mala gana

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?_-la voz se oía alarmada, pues el cuerpo de Lily se dirigía exactamente enfrente de donde el chico Potter se encontraba.

-**_Cállate_**- y con la mejor de sus sonrisas hipócritas, la pelirroja se tragó su orgullo y aceptó la ayuda de los merodeadores.

-Y por donde iniciaremos?-dijo Will al ver que había tregua momentánea por parte de los dos bandos.

-Pues nos repartiremos los cruceros ¿les parece por parejas?-preguntó el joven Remus.

-Claro-dijo Will, y se acercó discretamente a Lily, sin embargo la pequeña pelirroja tenía otros planes.

-Pero si nos ponemos en parejas, no abarcaremos todos los puestos- replicó Lily.

-Pero como decidiremos quienes estarán solos?-preguntó Remus

-Por un sorteo-y de quien sabe donde, Annie sacó unos papelitos que tenían escrito el nombre de cada uno.

-Ahora los acomodamos por parejas y los últimos dos quedan solos, les parece?-todos asintieron- bien. En el primer crucero quedan Sirius y Will.- los susodichos se miraron por un largo rato y al final simplemente les importó un rábano.

-La siguiente pareja son: Remus y….yo-dijo Annie con un semblante abatido. Esa seria la mañana más larga de su vida.

-Entonces eso nos deja a Evans y a mi en un crucero cada quien- terminó James.

Y cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo (na: excepto Annie y Remus pero nadie les hacía caso ¬ ¬) se marcharon a diferentes cruceros.

En el crucero de la pequeña pelirroja se encontraba uno de eso chicos que vendían los periódicos por las mañanas. Pero este no era tan joven, pues a juzgar por su aspecto, el tipo ya rozaba los 25 años.

Al momento de llegar Lily saludó al hombre. No quería ser de esas tipas que ni siquiera miraban a los voceros, sólo por tener menos dinero que ellas.

-¿Como te llamas?-preguntó él.

-Lily-sonrió la chica. De acuerdo, tampoco estaba tan tarada como para darle en nombre completo ¬¬

-Me llamo Juan Chabelandro Quenez Paticoja, vengo de un pueblo llamado Chiruliandras. Mis padres se llaman…..-la pelirroja estaba sorprendida.

Verán, todo es cuestión de perspectiva. Ella le saludó con una sonrisa de "hola-que-simpático-pero-no-te-me-acerques". Pero al parecer, el chico la había interpretado como: "Estoy-desesperada-TÓMAME!"

Lily intentaba por todos los medios posibles e indirectos darle a entender al hombre que ella no estaba interesada en él. Pero al parecer o el tipo era muy idiota para no captar la indirecta en "No gracias, ahora déjame trabajar" con el tono más frío que la chica tenía, o simplemente no quería hacerle caso a las señales que la chica le enviaba.

Pero después de varios desplantes de la chica, al parecer el hombre había captado, pues ya no la molestaba. Pero oh desilusión la suya…

-Oye, por que no me das tu teléfono pa ver cuando salimos?-preguntó el Juan. Bien, definitivamente eso era el colmo.

A la pelirroja se le congeló la sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios haría? Ideas fugaces pasaron por su cabeza. **_SOY LESBIANA,_** pero por alguna extraña razón, lo que salió de sus labios fue-tengo novio.

El chico escudriñó su rostro.

-Mientes-terminó el hombre-no tienes novio.

-aaaa… yo….-Lily volteó para todos lados en busca de su salvación…. Pero tuvo que conformarse con Potter.

-¡Mira, es él!-señaló al moreno, y empezó a hacer señas exageradas para que éste la notara. James la miró, le hizo un gesto de desdén y siguió coqueteando con una chica mientras el "alto" duraba.

Juan observó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Es….-la chica no sabia que decir ante tal gesto de desagrado- un lenguaje de señas, es que ya sabes-empezó a hablar rápido la chica- es muy tímido y…-en ese momento James coqueteaba descaradamente con otra chica- muy idiota…

-Yo jamás te haría eso-dijo el hombre en tono dulce, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Y a pesar que el semáforo aún estaba en "siga", la chica se lanzó hasta donde estaba James, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se plantó tras el chico, y le tocó el hombro. Molesto por la interrupción, el merodeador volteó, pero nada de lo que le dijeran lo hubiera preparado para lo que pasó.

Lily tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, acercando sus rostros.

-Te odio-dijo la pelirroja antes de unir sus labios.

Fue un beso muy…principiantes, para el gusto de James.

La pelirroja se había limitado a juntar los labios y cerrar los ojos con fuerza el tiempo suficiente como aparentar ser pareja, para después alejarse del chico y vomitar el desayuno por hacer algo tan asqueroso. James se mantuvo quieto ya que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la pelirroja se separó de él tan rápido como pudo.

La chica le dio una risa forzada y miro discretamente al señor de los periódicos.

Bueno, discreto según ella, por que la verdad volteó toda la cara y le observó por largo rato.

El hombre aún la veía con una mezcla de descaro y perversión que hizo que Lily se pusiera más pálida. Sin embargo, el joven Potter logró devolverle color a sus mejillas abrazándola por detrás posesivamente y besando delicadamente el cuello de la chica.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Evans-susurró el chico mientras que conducía a una aturdida pelirroja hasta el centro comercial; perdiéndose de vista del vendedor de periódicos.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos del hombre, James soltó a la joven y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Jam…Potter-lo llamó Lily insegura

-Si?-dijo él sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Por que ante todo soy un caballero Evans-se volteó a verla-me di cuenta como ese tipo te miraba. No seremos amigos de toda la vida, pero mis padres me educaron para defender a una dama- la observó valorativamente-o cualquier cosa que se parezca a una.

Lily apretó sus puños con fuerza-Además, creo que le hice un favor a ese tipo alejándole de ti.-se acercó a la pelirroja y la miró directamente a los ojos- una fiera como tú causa más dolor que placer como compañía-sonrió de manera cínica.

Sus miradas no se apartaban. Era un duelo de honor y dignidad por parte de Lily, mientras que James se había perdido en la mirada esmeralda de la chica. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa pelirroja le intrigaba de sobremanera. Era bella, pero muy peligrosa, como una rosa silvestre.

Estos pensamientos despertaron al moreno _¿De donde demonios había sacado eso_? Definitivamente dejaría de ver _Marimar_ con su madre. La Thalía estaba muy buena pero ya le habían empezado a afectarle el cerebro los diálogos de quinta de la novela.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Potter apartando la vista de Lily- Al parecer tu amiguita quiere que le des los pormenores de tu romance con el vendedor de periódicos.

Dicho esto, el chico se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del almacén, dejando a Lily sola, con la furia recorriendo sus venas.

Observó al chico marcharse, como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería recordar que demonios la detuvo de cerrarle esa bocaza suya con un golpe en la mandíbula. Pero no podía recordar. Sólo sus ojos clavados en los suyos rondaban por la mente de la pelirroja.

Intentó olvidar, pues para él, seguramente no fue nada.

-Absolutamente nada-susurró la chica- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… tan... tan Potter-terminó con frustración.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, VOLVÍ A LA VIDA!

_(Ana ve como todos los lectores la ven con ánimos homicidas)_

Emmm…. Yo, sé que hace mucho no actualizaba, así que sólo pido su piedad y comprensión. Entiendan que ahora en la universidad tengo menos tiempo (y ganas) de estar tiempo extra en la compu… Además de un bloque mental tremendo y una hueva (flojera) del tamaño de mi odio hacia Snape (INFINITAAAAA).

Así que solo pido piedad y que no me golpeen demasiado.

Ahora, las explicaciones de la verba rara que uso (palabras non entendibles):

**Crucero:** Acá en mi rancho se le conoce como crucero a donde avenidas o calles grandes se cruzan (duh… para mi). Por lo general en los crucero se encuentran semáforos de cada sentido, por lo que ahí es más fácil interceptar a los automovilistas, ponerles cara de desamparados y pedir dinero.

**Sam's:** es una tienda grandota donde encuentras de todo en proporciones industriales, o para el caso de mi familia, lo normal de consumir cada quincena ¬¬

Creo que es todo, pero si tienen duda, ustedes pregunten sin pena, sé que es difícil entenderme.

No sé si sea verdad lo de que no puedes contestar los reviews, pero no me quiero arriesgar. Pero no evita que le de las gracias a **Zelinair, Mary-Tonks, Jimenin, Izamary, Miss Diggory Krum, HeiDi-Lu, Luciana, marce, myca, karipotter e Hija Del Viento** por sus reviews y comentarios. No saben como me levantan el ánimo. SON GENIALES Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

Gracias también a las personas que leen y no dejan reviews, por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi mensa historia.

Lo sucedido en este cap es verídico , así que no se rian, que la verdad se siente bien feo.

U.U.

Nos vemos luego y gracias por leer.

Y pues si no es mucha molestia, dejen reviews!w


	8. Pruebas de honor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen, sólo Annie y Will. Son lindos y no pienso darlos en adopción… aún. ¬¬

**Dance with a stranger**

_**Capítulo 8**_

**Pruebas de honor**

La amistad es uno de los regalos más extraordinarios que la vida nos puede dar. Son las personas que llenan de recuerdos, experiencias y consejos tu vida. Los amigos son la familia que tu escoges, con el único propósito de cambiar y dejar de ser raramente único para convertirte en únicamente raro, pues las rarezas entre amigos son de lo más normal. Por que estás ahí para apoyarte, consolarte y darte su sabio consejo…. CIERTO?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Will y Annie estaban tirados, sosteniendose el estómago y lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

Lily, traumatizada y angustiada, les había contado su triste vivencia a sus amigos. Esa fue su reacción.

-son peores que Potter-dijo Lily melodramáticamente- Por lo menos el no se ríe de mi desgracia…

Ante semejante insulto, Will y Annie dejaron de reirse, mirando a la pelirroja muy ofendidos, pero no pudieron responderle, pues el moreno de gafas apareció en escena, como si hubiera sido convocado…

-Ey Evans!- la llamó James- Podrías prestarme el periódico de hoy?-dijo con su sonrisa irónica

Lily volteó a ver al chico, mientras en su interior una guerra se llevaba acabo, sonreírle o golpearle… que dilema…

-Por que habría yo de tenerlo?- sonreírle o golpearle….

-Pues con eso de que tienes una excelente "relación" con los voceadores (entiéndase personas que venden periódicos), seguro que te los regalan con "mucho cariño"-la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó más.

_GOLPEALO! GOLPEALO!_ Gritaba la mente de Lily…

-Tu engendro de….- pero nadie se enteró de que, pues Will le había tapado la boca y la detenía a duras penas, con la ayuda de Winfall.

-Basta Potter- dijo la chica molesta- por qué no te largas a molestar a otro lado?

-Molestar?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- así agradecen que les demos nuestro valioso tiempo a ustedes.

-que quieres decir con "ustedes"?-preguntó aun mas molesta Annie

-"Ustedes", los poco...-los miró valorativamente- agraciados

-Sirius 1 Winfall 0-comento Remus desdeñosamente

-Calla lupin-dijo Will-por que si por esas vamos, tú ni siquiera apareces en el marcador

Remus se quedo sorprendido por semejante ofensiva, pero no duro mucho sin responder

Vaya Baker, y yo que pensaba que por juntarte con ellas-señaló a Annie y a Lily, quien le estaba mordiendo la mano a su amigo para que la soltara,- se te había pegado la estupidez...

La tensión entre los chicos era palpable. Ambos grupos se miraban desafiantes. Lily, ya liberada, no apartaba la vista del heredero Potter. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un desconcertante instante, James la recordó, a la bella chica del baile y sus preciosos ojos verdes…como los de Evans…

Este pensamiento obligó al chico a apartar la mirada de la pelirroja y sin más explicación, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella…

Remus y Sirius siguieron a su amigo, preocupados por su reacción…

Y así, sin más, Lily y sus amigos se habían librado de los merodeadores…

-Y… y no vuelvan!-gritó Will, con un asomo de valentía, aunque aún estaba aturdido por lo sucedido.

-Uy, uy; si no se enfrentarían a nuestro caballero andante?- se burló Annie

-Por supuesto-respondió Will galante- Yo por mis damas mataría dragones si fuese necesario

-Ya ya-sonrió la pelirroja-pero si nosotras no somos ningunas damiselas en peligro

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces- y señaló las marcas de los dientes de Lily en el dorso de su mano.

-Tú te lo buscaste-respondió con una sonrisita maliciosa

-Bien, antes de que Will te agarre como su saco de cosquillas favorito- dijo Annie interponiéndole entre sus amigos, que ya casi estaban listos para saltarse uno al otro- Lils, irás al ensayo?

-¿Acaso no estabas aquí cuando "esos"-remarcó con desagrado- estuvieron insultándonos por el mero hecho de respirar?

-Si, pero al fin y al cabo me he comprometido a ayudarlos-tanto Will como Lily levantaron tanto las cejas que se perdieron entre su cabello

-Además-añadió nerviosa- no quiero darles más armas para que nos sigan molestando.

-desde cuando te importa lo que los merodeadores digan o dejen de decir te ti?- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada

La morena no contestó. Simplemente se dio la vuelta. Había una razón para su odio y callar a Lupin, pero ante los ojos de sus amigos, seguro parecería una estupidez…

**

* * *

Flash Back **

Ese inútil arrogante, que no sólo le había hecho imposible la vida a ella, si no a muchos chicos de su clase.

Al ingresar a la escuela, Annie nunca fue de las más inteligentes de su clase. Ella era una niña terca y su trato con los hombres la había hecho poco femenina.

Su orgullo y dignidad era lo que la mantenía fuerte y marcaban cada paso de su vida…

Todo sucedió en una clase de química…

Ella había sido separada de sus amigos, pues según el profesor Jacobs, "las parejas de tres" sólo existían en las vidas amorosas… Así que Annie había terminado con Lupin como su pareja.

La clase transcurría con desesperante lentitud. Remus le había prohibido acercarse al experimento pues, según él, lo único para lo que servía era para molestar.

Annie se molestó, sin embargo tenía que concederle la razón. La química nunca fue su fuerte…

Con "aburrición total" tatuado en la frente. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase terminara, y con energía renovada, Annie guardaba sus cosas para marcharse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Pero su día no podía terminar bien si tenía a aquel tipejo como maestro. La voz del maestro retumbó por el salón.

-Nadie saldrá del salón sin antes exponer su proyecto ante la clase, pero como no queda mucho tiempo, sólo los mejores trabajos pasarán a exponer- y le sonrió a Lupin con favoritismo inminente que a Annie le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Y como era evidente, ellos pasaron a exponer. Como la chica no sabía nada, dejó que Remus llevara la voz cantante, al fin y al cabo, el tipo parecía que estaba en su momento de gloria…

Mientras todas las miradas se congregaban en el chico, los ojos azules de Annie seguían atentamente el minutero del mal que parecía negarse a darle su ansiada libertad…

Tan absorta estaba viendo el reloj, que no se percató que las miradas de toda su clase ahora estaban en ella.

Al parecer Jacobs le acababa de ordenar que terminara con el experimento, agregando el último elemento y revolverlo…

Annie se quedó pálida ante esto. ¿QUE DEMONIOS HARÍA? Sin embargo, su fría mente le dijo que se calmara.

Era un salón de clases, nada de lo que tuviera a su alcance podría hacer que la mezcla explotara así que, pusiera lo que pusiera lo más seguro que cambiaría de color, ganándose algunos OOOH o AHHH, y hasta la vista..

Pero por desgracia, la fría lógica también se equivoca.

Pronto toda la escuela había sido evacuada por que una niñata tonta con acceso a químicos inflamables hizo explotar la mezcla, manchando todo el laboratorio del segundo piso con alguna extraña sustancia verde.

Pronto empezó a ser conocida como "manitas de estómago" (destruye todo lo que toca) y aunque Will y Lily le repetían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidaran, pero el segundo piso era recuerdo latente de su estupidez, más aún, parecía que nunca tardarían en repararlo.

En alguna ocasión, mientras caminaba a su casa, su mirada se posó en el parque y sus pensamientos volaron…

-Planeando tu nuevo acto terrorista, Winfall?- la molesta voz de Lupin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Annie lo miró cansada

-Hey, no te enojes conmigo, al fin y al cabo tu tuviste la culpa -contestó el chico con una sonrisita desagradable…

_-"como todo su ser"-_ pensó Annie-Un momento, tú pudiste haberlo evitado!-la chica le recriminó- ¿por qué no me ayudaste?-preguntó dolida.

-Por que ayudarte sólo hubiera servido para mantener a flote a un estorbo como tú-respondió el chico con desdén- no pienso darle mi calificación a un lastre como tú.

Annie se quedó de piedra ante esto. Lo que peor era que no lo podía rebatir, pues estaba en lo cierto. Cada palabra que decía, sus uñas se clavaban cada vez más en sus palmas.

Lo observó marcharse, mientras se juraba a sí misma que callaría a ese tipo y lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

Desde entonces, su vida era el estudio. Cada vez que deseaba desistir, las palabras del chico resonaban en su mente. Aunque el incidente del laboratorio había sido su culpa, su mente ya le había dado cara y nombre a su venganza: Remus Lupin.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Sus amigos la observaron marcharse. Will intuía que algo le molestaba a la morena. Observó a Lily, como esperando aquella mirada de complicidad que siempre se da entre amigos cuando intuyen algo… 

Sin embargo, al voltear, el chico vio como la pelirroja se entretenía jugando con un hilo, intentando en vano que la torre Eiffel le saliera…

-Y…qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?- preguntó Will casualmente.

-Tú no sé, yo todavía tengo que apañármelas con lo del servicio de becario- empezó a caminar a al oficina del director.

-¿Pero, no se supone que te lo validarían todo con lo de la boteada?- preguntó su amigo

-Sí, se supone- a la chica la recorrió un escalofrío de sólo recordarlo- pero si entregaba todos los botes y de seguro los tipos esos no…-Lily interrumpió el insulto al ver su nombre en la lista de los becarios liberados.- Un error, eso es... UN HERMOSO Y FANTASTICO ERROR!

Lily empezó a brincar de felicidad, alabando a la imperfección humana. Pero a Will algo no le quedaba claro. Su amiga era de las pocas que debían casi todas las horas y de repente, era libre?

-Ven Lily-le dijo su amigo, deteniendo la danza de la victoria- algo no me queda claro…

La pelirroja lo siguió inocentemente al interior de la oficina, encontrándose a la simpática secretaria.

-Disculpe- Baker la interrumpió de su trabajo- quisiera preguntar por qué el nombre de Lily Evans está en esa lista…

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra… Will la había delatado... No le hablaría por el resto de su vida, si es que le quedaba mucha…¬¬

-Pues por que ya cumplió con todas sus horas-contestó la menuda señora, interrumpiendo los pensamientos homicidas hacia su amigo- todos los botes fueron entregados esta tarde. Hace menos de 5 minutos tres jóvenes vinieron a entregar sus botes y dieron las horas ganadas a Lily Evans…

La chica oyó esto y no pudo mover un músculo. Después de lo que les acababan de decir, las riñas, los insultos… Ellos habían le habían dado las horas de servicio a ella…

Will volteó a ver la reacción de su amiga. Ésta tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que su cabello rojizo tapaba su cara. En silencio, se dio le media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la oficina…

Antes de perderla de vista Will preguntó- ¿A dónde vas?

Con una sonrisa forzada y andares pesados Lily respondió- A ensayar… ¿A dónde más?

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación, la única sorprendida por la presencia de Lily era su mejor amiga. Los demás continuaron impasibles, ocupandose de sus cosas, sin embargo, por lo bajo, James sonrió a la pelirroja. 

El ensayo pasó sin demasiados sobresaltos y al caer la tarde decidieron darlo por terminado. Las chicas recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, dejando la habitación sola para los merodeadores…

-Bien, ahora que se fueron-sonrió Sirius malicioso- ¿A dónde nos vamos nosotros?

-Tú, jovencito, no iras a ningún lado sin darnos una explicación-resonó una voz a espaldas de Black.

Parados en la entrada del salón, se encontraba el matrimonio Black. La señora Black miraba de manera indignada a su hijo, mientras que su marido paseaba la vista entre los instrumentos que eran guardados en esa sala, dando a entender que si por él fuera, no estaría ahí.

-Madre-exclamó el chico sorprendido, y con delicadeza tomó su mano y la besó.

-No te portes de esa manera conmigo-reprochó su madre, apartando la mano- sabes perfectamente que sólo a tu abuela la engañas con eso.

-No pretendía ofenderte madre-respondió Sirius en tono seco.

-Quisiera hablar contigo en privado- dijo la Sra Black, lanzando miradas significativas a James y Remus.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- respondió James desganado- Nos vemos Sirius, señora-hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella- siempre un placer.

Casandra Black observó a los muchachos mientras se marchaban. Una vez lejos, ella comenzó a hablar- Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con semejante gentuza-comentó su madre con desdén.

-A ti te desagrada todo lo que hago madre-Sirius no se pudo contener.

-Cierto-Casandra se acercó a su hijo- es por eso que yo estoy aquí, para ver que tu futuro sea tan prometedor como el de tus ancestros- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-Ve al grano madre-el joven se alejó de su mano- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero conocer a tu novia-respondió la señora- Necesito saber si es digna de llevar el apellido Black como…

-¿Cómo tú?-completó Sirius con furia.

-Aprendes rápido-sonrió falsamente- Sí, como tú padre y yo.

Los ojos de su hijo eran como acero frío sobre todo su ser. Sabía perfectamente que la detestaba. En realidad el sentimiento era mutuo, pero al fin y al cabo era su hijo y heredero de la fortuna…

Mientras tanto, Sirius intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Novia… ¡PERO SI ÉL ERA DE TODAS LAS CHICAS! Es decir, el no tenía novia y si la tuviera, no se la presentaría a su madre. La pobre huiría después de la avalancha de insultos disfrazados de "críticas constructivas" que su madre le haría de todo su ser.

-¿Y qué hace pensar que te la presentaré?-preguntó su hijo, levantando la ceja de manera elegante.

-Simple, cancelaré tu tarjeta de crédito-dijo Casandra mirándose las uñas- al fin y al cabo no la necesitas.

Al joven Black se le paró el corazón cuando dijo eso. No podían cancelar esa cuenta, sino él ya no podría ayudarla y seguramente perecería en cuestión de días…

El rostro de Sirius era una máscara perfecta, sin ninguna expresión en su joven rostro. Tenía que pensar, una solución… un milagro…

En ese momento y casi como salida del cielo, Annie entró a la sala, empujando a su paso a Casandra con la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios atoró la puerta!-pero en ese momento enmudeció al ver que las miradas de los presentes se dirigían a ella.

Sin saber que hacía, Sirius se acercó a la morena y la besó en la mejilla. Tomándola de la mano, la condijo ante sus padres, que miraban la escena un tanto sorprendidos.

-Padre, madre-dijo el joven sosteniendo la mano de una aturdida Annie- les presento a mi novia y el amor de mi vida: Annie Winfall

Annie, ya recuperada del estupor inicial, se disponía a golpear a Sirius cuando Casandra dijo-¿Winfall¿es que no pudiste conseguirte algo peor?-le dirigió a la chica con expresión de sincero hastío- después de todo los Black no se puede juntar con la clase trabajadora, cierto?

Annie la miró fijamente. Eso ya era personal. Nadie se metía con su familia y salía tan campante.

-¿Algo peor, se pudo conseguir alguna Radison, no?-comentó la chica con ironía- ya sabe, en la historia del pueblo los Black eran los sheriff, los Winfall eran los honrados trabajadores y los Radison… dejeme recordar, ah sí-sonrió burlona- los ladrones del pueblo.

La cara de Casandra iba adquiriendo un notable tono rojizo, bastante desaprobado e la burguesía. ¿La razón, simple. El apellido de soltera de Casandra era Radison.

No sin mucho esfuerzo, la Sra Black mantuvo la calma. Sirius tuvo que sonreír ante Annie. Nunca había visto perder la compostura a su madre de semejante manera.

Pasado este agrio momento, Casandra llevó acabo su inspección y "destrucción" de la víctima. Lo que no podía concebir era que su a su víctima le escurría cualquier comentario a su persona.

-Me dijeron que eras linda-comentó con vaguedad, dando a entender que la realidad era otra.

-Y a mí que usted tenía cerebro, pero usted sabe, chismes de la gente que por lo general no son verdad-contestó con sarcasmo.

La dama se detuvo y la miró horrorizada.-Basta, es que acaso nunca te enseñaron respeto?-dijo indignada.

-Lo lamento-la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia- olvidé que le debo respeto a las personas de la tercera edad-terminó la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú!-chilló Casandra histérica, sin embargo fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-Es suficiente Casandra, ya comprobaste lo que quería es hora de volver. Tengo asuntos que requieren mi presencia- y dicho esto dejó el camino libre para que su esposa se retirara.

Casandra se irguió con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se marchó con la nariz en alto y con cara de estar oliendo mierda.

Apolo Black la siguió, pero antes de marcharse volvió la cara para mirar a la joven pareja.

-Un gusto conocerla, _mi lady_-hizo una pequeña inclinación. Y espero contar con su encantadora presencia en el baile de los Black.

Se despidió de su hijo con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

-Muy bien¿qué demonios es eso de que soy tu novia?-preguntó Annie con brusquedad- ¿Y qué rayos es el baile Black?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Annie preparada para recibir toda clase de tomatazos (en el mejor de los casos). Abre los ojos y se encuentra con que no hay nadie. Ni siquiera el grillito que hace cri-cri cuando no hay nadie.

TODOS ME ABANDONARON ;-; buaaaaaa

No sé de que te quejas- dice una voz a lo lejos- tu nos abandonaste por meses ¬¬

-Pero.. pero... la escuela...

-Ya no salgas con lo mismo... explica de una vez por que demonios no escribiste...

-Ya pues. Esta es la verdadera historia... (todo empieza a desvanecerse, como cuando el la tele recuerdan algo)

En la escena está Ana (la autora, por que ese es mi nombre real, por cierto, luego cambio mi biografía, je) sentada en su cama, mientras gruesas gotas de baba era derramada por su boca, mientras observa algo... Ustedes pensarían que era la foto de Daniel Radcliff en la escena del baño de prefectos... pero no. Es una pared desnuda... En ese momento Ana se levanta y grit con voz potente : MI MENTE ES UN ENIGMA , mientras que en su mente, un vaso de leche en derramado (escena de Bob espnja, Patricio es mi sensei...)

La escena se desvanece y sale Ana enajenada con la pantalla de la computadora. El silencio reina... de repenta, salta histérica y se pone a llorar como Magdalena. NOOOOOOOOOOOO NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ;-; NO TE MUERASSS, QUE ESTAS MUY BUENO!(del anime de naruto, me avente los 164 capítulos y no puedo apartarme de ellos)

En fin, cosas así estuvieron pasando en mi vida... Bueno, también voy a la escuela pero no es tan absorbente. Lo único malo es que mis horas de inspiración po lo genenral son en mis horas de clase y si no pongo atención no mas no entiendo ni madres, pues me tengo que aguantar (aunque en la clase de Química me salieron unos dibujos taaan padres...) y me llegan a costar la beca.

Yo sé que no debí descuidar el fic, pero no es por que no quiera, es que realmente a veces no puedo o simplemente no me llega la inspiración y no me gustaría ofenderlos y escribir algo que no valiera la pena. Tampoco digo que escribí la obra maestra ni nada de eso. Simplemente creo que ha sido el mejor de mis intentos.

Solo les pido paciencia. Ahora estoy de vacaciones e intentaré avanzar lo más que pueda. Rueguen que la descarga de dulces que me espera por los próximos días me ponga hiperactiva y me dé algo de inspiración.

Por su atención gracias. Y por sus reviews más.Es la una de la mañana, oyendo la canción de "Vampires will never hurt you" de my chemical romance, por si a alguien le interesa.

Sólo me resta agradecerles a ustedes los maravillosos reviews que siempre me levantan el ánimo (mamá siempre se asusta cada vez que recibo uno, por que me pongo a saltar en la cama y hacer el baile de la victoria con mi perrita, que huye de mi... ¬¬)

Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia.Y si gustan dejarme uno, pues ya verán a mi perro escondido por toda la semana y mordiendome si lo trato de agarrar (vaya, nadie compate mi alegría ¬¬)

Atte Annie Ryddle


	9. Pidiendo Ayuda

**NOTA: ESTO ES CORTO. MUUUY CORTO LO SÉ. VER AL FINAL NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios... bla bla bla... son de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 9: Dance with a Stranger**

**_Pidiendo ayuda_**

Annie caminaba distraída por el parque, intentando recordar todas las razones que le daría a Lily para convencerla de que fuera con ella al baile Black.

-"Soy tu mejor amiga", "Eres un ángel si lo haces", "me debes muchas materias aprobadas"-enumeraba la morena, pero por si las dudas, llevaba un pastel de chocolate para convencerla.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su amiga y dio un gran suspiro, armándose de todo el valor que era capaz… ¡PERO POR DIOS¡SÓLO ERA LILY Y NO UN MONSTRUO MALDITO COME AMIGAS DESESPERADAS!

Observó de nuevo el pedazo de pastel que llevaba y pensó que no era suficiente chocolate.

Intentó huir con dignidad, pero era tarde. La Sra. Evans acababa de abrir la puerta para irse a trabajar y encontró a una indecisa Annie con pastel en las manos.

-"_pastel_"-pensó la mujer- Hola Annie cariño¿por qué no entras a la casa y dejas tu delicioso pastel… es decir-corrigió- platicas con Lily de cosas de chicas y dietas que no te permiten comer chocolate?

La morena miró confusa a la madre de su amiga, pero al fin descubierta, tuvo que entrar.

-AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE-la pelirroja gritó y la tiro al piso con un abrazo- ¡Hola amiga mía que me es leal, no me guarda ningún secreto ni me obligaría a hacer cosas que no quiero w!

-Pues no se de quien hablas pero yo estoy bien- sonrió su amiga

-Bien, dejen el pastel en la cocina y ¡NO LO TOQUEN!...-rugió Helen Evans- es por su bien - terminó con una sonrisa psicópata y se marchó

-¿Me trajiste pastel?-los ojos de Lily brillaron-¡DAME DAME DAME!

-Espera-la morena batallaba mucho intentando alejar a la pelirroja del pedazo de pastel- tendrás todo el pedazo de pastel si… si vas al baile Black!

La pelirroja se quedó quieta-¿Y por que haría yo semejante estupidez?-preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…

-Porque… yo te invito-su intentó sonreír era patético.

-¿Y desde cuando tu andas invitándome a lugares de tortura intelectual?-insistió Lily

-PorquesoylanoviadeSirius-soltó Annie de corrido. No le podía decir a Lily que lo de el merodeador y ella no era verdad, pues era tan boquifloja que seguro luego lo decía sin querer enfrente de un gran público o algo así, lo normal cuando le confías a Lily Evans un secreto.

-¿Qué eres que?-no podía creerlo…

-La novia de Black-Annie no podía estar más roja.

Lily escuchó truenos, los caballos se alborotaron, las aves emigraron y su mente se fue de vacaciones por el golpe tan duro que había sufrido.

-¿Lily?-su amiga tenía la mirada perdida y estaba muy pálida- ¿Lils?

Pero la pelirroja no reaccionaba, estaba como ida. Annie paseó la mirada, buscando algo para hacerla reaccionar. Su mirada se detuvo en el chocolate. Con decisión, quitó el pañuelo que cubría al postre, dejando flotar el dulce y embriagante aroma del cacao.

Al llegar a la nariz de Lily, rompió el trance. Su mirada maniático-compulsiva se posó en la rebanada que tenía Annie en sus manos y como sanguinaria cazadora se le hecho encima.

La morena soltó el pedazo y miró con asombró como la pelirroja, por lo general algo civilizada, devoraba el postre, para después levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando una mancha café alrededor de su boca como único vestigio del chocolate.

-¿En dónde estábamos?-preguntó la pelirroja con serenidad-ah, sí…¡TE DROGÓ VERDAD, NO, YA SÉ. TE LAVÓ EL CEREBRO… NO, NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA HACERLO…

Annie sonreía al ver a su amiga tan entretenida con sus teorías conspiratorias, pero tenía que detenerla. El baile sería en dos días y si Lily aceptaba, quisiera o no, tendrían que hacer unos ajustes.

-.. y los duendecillos del azúcar te abdujeron con sus poderes azucarísticos y por eso trajiste el pastel.. AAAAAAAHH AHORA TAMBIEN SERÉ ZOMBI DEL AZÚCAR….AAAAAHHH- gritaba y corría en círculos por toda la sala.

-No Lily-la morena la detuvo de su loca carrera-los duendecillos del azúcar siguen en el país de la Cremosidad y el Dulce y no serás zombi del azúcar- Lily aún la miraba llena de sospechosismo(n/a: sé que no se escribe así, pero es más divertido, no creen?)- y si soy Annie "no-ser-mononeuronal-fan-de-los-merodeadores" Winfall.

-Entonces…¿Por qué eres la novia de uno?-definitivamente el mundo era un lugar raro…

-Por que tengo una boca muuuy grande y no pude evitar molestar a la madre de Black.-Annie le contó lo ocurrido. No había opción. Si no se lo contaba, la pelirroja nunca aceptaría acompañarla, o en el peor de los casos, la amarraría para evitar que fuera.

-Eso te sacas por bocona- comentó su amiga- hieres a las personas¿sabes?-dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Por favor Lils, los sentimientos de esa tipa se reducen a la vanidad y el despotismo.

-Oh, de acuerdo¿Pero qué gano yo si acepto ayudarte?-preguntó Lily interesada

-¿Todo mi amor y la satisfacción de haber ayudado a una amiga?-Annie puso su mejor cara de perrito degollado.

-No… yo hablaba de algo útil

-Mira quién es la que hiere a las personas-comentó su amiga con dolor- Bien, que te parece… todo el azúcar que tus dientes y tu cerebro puedan aguantar?

-Hablas de una delirante tarde llena de azúcar sin restricciones!-los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron

-Si, pero será después del baile ¿Aceptas?-Annie le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

-mmm-después de ese suicidio intelectual del baile, perder la conciencia gracias al azúcar no sonaba tan mal- de acuerdo, ya tienes chambelana para el baile Black.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

Lo sé, estan pensando en lincharme ya que después de meses de ausencia les salgo con esto. No tengo cara para pedirles disculpas ni mucho menos reviews. Explicaciones es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles.

Tiempo libre si he tenido, de eso no puedo quejarme, pero ultimamente he tenido cambios muy drásticos en mi vida. Digamos que estoy pasando por una crisis (no de la mediana edad, no estoy vieja ¬¬), pero no es mi mejor momento. He estado teniendo algunos problemas con mi traslado a otro campus, pues en donde estoy actualmente no esta la carrera que quiero estudiar.

No sé que hacer, la verdad es que ahoraque lo pienso soy una niña mimada, a la que se le ha dado todo. Tengo buenas notas (aunque no sé como me vaya a ir este parcial, he estado haciendo muchas idioteces), así que mis padres casi no me niegan nada. Ahora con el problema de la beca, mi mundo se está cayendo. Ya no sé que hacer. Mi padre insiste que estudie una carrera en esa escula ya que mis hermanos lo han hecho y dice que es de muco prestigio. Pero con o sin prestigio, no hay nada que me guste. He pensado estudiar otra cosa, pero en una universidad diferente. La verdad no me molestaría empezar de ceros, pero al parecer a mis padres no les agrada la idea. Dicn que aún hay esperanza de que me pueda ir a la universidad en la otra ciudad, apesar de que con ese poco de beca tendría que vivir al día. Yo no soy el problema, la verdad es que pienso en que podria vivir de atun por mucho tiempo (es muy versatil ese pez w) pero sé que mis padres no lo permitiran, e intentaran visitarme, lo que lleva a más gastos.

El otro problema es que no sé si realmente quiero estudiar eso. Es que irme simboliza que no hay marcha atrás. Mis padres lo estan dando tod por mi y yo... no sé que hacer. No quiero defraudarlos.

No me he sentido de muchos ánimos ultimamente. Tengo ya más o menos estructurado lo siguiente ( el baile) y el cap siguiente, el problema es que aun no estoy muy segra de como conectar las escenas que tengo planeadas. Incluso me he dado el lujo de pensar en otro fic. Un Ron/Herm bastante simpático. Pero sólo con una descarga de azúcar muy extrema (la verdad es que este fragmento fue escrito bajo la influencía de esta blanca sustancia) me dará la energía o la creatividad necesaria. Lo mano es que los examenes finales se acercan así que necesitaré todo el flujo de azúcar para los exámenes.

Espero estar libre para el 18 de mayo, que presento mi ultimo examen y después VACACIONES. Metí solicitud para trabajar, pero aún esta el que acepten que una maniática del azúcar cuide de sus peqeños en un campamento. Pero espero no estar tan preionada. En fin, sólo espero que me perdonen por esto. Subi el pedacito por que pensé que por lo menos les vendría bien reirse un poco de mis tonterías. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero sólo pido paciencia. Realmente quiero subir un cap pronto, para su deleite y mi felicidad.

Atte

Ana Garcia

PD: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS HAN SIDO MARAVILLOSOS Y ALEGRAN MI VIDA. ML GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESO!


End file.
